Protect Me
by a green banana
Summary: Amu es una huérfana que fue abandonada en un pobre orfanatorio desde pequeña. El tiempo pasa y nada es como lo era antes. Drogas, alcohol, sexo, depresión. Un joven está dispuesto a arrebatar todo eso de la vida de la dulce chica. Ikuto/Amu AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Amu es una huérfana que fue abandonada en un pobre orfanatorio desde pequeña. El tiempo pasa y nada es como lo era antes. Drogas, alcohol, sexo, depresión. Un joven está dispuesto a arrebatar todo eso de la vida de la dulce chica. Ikuto/Amu AU~

Nota:

Este fanfic tal vez tenga contenido de lo mencionado en el summary, si sus ojos son demasiado sensibles, les pido, por favor, que le hagan clic en el botón de **Atrás **y lean uno más de su agrado. Gracias~

(~: Amu'sPov)

**Protect Me**

_Sollozó la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados antes de ser obligada a entrar._

─_Vamos Amu-chan, debes de entrar_

─_¡No! ¡Quiero a mamá y a papá!_

Y con eso, sonrió la joven de ojos dorados y sopló sus diez y siete velas encendidas sobre el pastel de chocolate. Toda la demás gente alrededor aplaudió y abrazaron a la joven.

─Amu-chan─ nombró una joven ya madura, sonriente ─¿Qué has pedido? ─

─A,a,a─ jugó Amu con su dedo señalándola ─Si te digo, no se hará realidad─

La joven rió ─Oh cierto, cierto─

Con este día yo ya había cumplido, no sé, ¿catorce años? Estando aquí y seis años enamorada de él. Recuerdo muy bien como fue el primer día en que ingresé aquí, yo llorando y pataleando mientras una mujer muy odiosa no dejaba de decirme que entrara, pero todo había ya resultado muy bien, tenía varios amigos/as de diversas edades, mis dos mejores amigas eran Nadeshiko Fujisaki y Utau Hoshina, la primera tenía un mejor amigo lo cual he estado enamorada desde hace seis años Tadase Hotori y aún así, Nadeshiko supo desde un principio quien me gustó y era claro, su mejor amigo, ésta siempre quiso juntarnos discretamente pero Tadase nunca lo llegó a entender o simplemente nunca le interesó.

Otro amigo con quien estaba yo muy encariñada era Kukkai Soma, supe que éste era mi primer mejor amigo hombre y podría llegar a ser el único. Y debo de admitir que he tenido varios otros, pero estos tres mencionados fueron los que más me he llegado a encariñar.

─Amu-chan─ dijo Kukkai acercándose a mi con un regalo en sus manos ─Feliz cumpleaños─

─Kukkai-kun─ susurré sonriéndole ─Gracias─

─¿Eh? ─ preguntó Yaya entrando a la escena ─¡¿Por qué todos continúan diciéndole Amu-chan!? ─ gritó Yaya con cara de curiosidad ─¡Ya es mayor! ─

Todos rieron. ─Para nosotros siempre será nuestra pequeña cabeza rosa─ respondió la mujer encargada de la limpieza

Varios amigos míos se me acercaban a entregar pequeños regalos, claro, éramos pobres y apenas nos alcanzaba para un par de juguetes. Los cumpleaños en los orfanatos eran muy pobres pero estos se celebraban de una manera muy cariñosa todos reunidos, aunque de todas maneras, en un año más podría irme de este orfanato por ser mayor de edad pero no podría dejar atrás a todos mis amigos, a mi vida, no, no podría.

La fiesta abajo había ya terminado y todos subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, yo compartía pieza con Nadeshiko y muchas veces nos visitaba Tadase, claro, por Nadeshiko. Al momento de subir, Nadeshiko y nos sentamos juntas en una cama y comenzábamos a reír emocionadas, íbamos a salir ella, Tadase y yo al centro, pero todo gracias al dinero que me había dado Utau, que ésta tenía ya mucho recolectado gracias a su hermano, quien también estuvo en este orfanatorio pero por mayor de edad salió y tenía ya un trabajo como violinista, éste su gran pasión era la música que componía con su fiel acompañante el violín y a manera en que conseguía dinero, le daba la mitad a su hermana pequeña por si las dudas.

Lamentaba no invitar a Utau, pero el plan aquí era que Tadase-kun me notara y, afortunadamente, Utau comprendía. Al dar mediodía, Nadeshiko y yo nos preparamos lo mejor que pudimos y salimos del orfanato junto con Tadase-kun listos para ir al centro comercial.

Llegamos e hicimos las mil y un cosas que pudimos hacer ahí y después tuvimos la idea de ir a comer helados, los de Tadase y Nadeshiko ya estaban listos, pero faltaba el mío, y mientras tanto nada. Tadase no me había notado en lo absoluto y ni me había felicitado por mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños, pero Nadeshiko, como mi mejor amiga, iba a recordárselo a producir algún efecto en él.

─Sabes Tadase, Amu-chan cumplió hoy diez y siete, ¿no la felicitarás?

─Oh si, claro, está bien─ respondió un poco atontado Tadase ─¿Alguna otra cosa más? ─ preguntó Tadase

─¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ─ preguntó Nadeshiko confusa

─Nada…es sólo que…─ dijo Tadase bajando la mirada ─Desde siempre me estás mencionando algo de Amu, a Amu se le cae su primer diente, Amu ya puede decir ésa palabra difícil, Amu ya puede treparse los arboles, Amu sabe cantar muy bien, bla bla bla─ completó de una manera muy molesta

─¿Pero de qué hablas? ─ preguntó Nadeshiko un tanto sorprendida

─Sé que le gusto a Amu y no sé si me he dado a entender pero, no me interesa─ contestó Tadase fríamente ─Así que puedes parar con eso─

─Eres un descarado─ respondió finalmente Nadeshiko yéndose de ahí

─Oh Nadeshiko, ya me entregaron mi helado─ le comenté con una risita a Nadeshiko

─Bueno, podemos ir a comerlo en otra parte─ respondió Nadeshiko agarrándome de la muñeca y llevándome a otro lado

Fuimos hacia la fuente que se encontraba en medio de todo el centro comercial y nos sentamos en unas bancas cerca de ello. Después, me explicó lo sucedido.

─Lo siento, Amu-chan─ dijo Nadeshiko sobando mi espalda

─No, no es tu culpa, Nadeshiko─ respondí, tratando de aguantarme las lágrimas

─Amu-chan, puedes llorar, no tienes que tragarte las lágrimas─

Y con eso, solté las llaves. Reventé en el llanto y bajé la mirada, me ahogaba con mi llanto en los momentos en querer decirle algo a Nadeshiko.

─E-Es sólo…─ no terminaba ─Que han pasado ya se-seis años─ continué llorando

─Lo sé, lo sé─ decía Nadeshiko lamentada

─¿Po-Podemos regresar? ─ pregunté con los ojos llorosos, mirándola

─¿Segura?

Cabeceé ─No estoy del mejor humor como para estar aquí, perdón, Nadeshiko─

─Oh no, está bien Amu-chan, total, es tu día

Regresamos al orfanato y regresamos a nuestra pieza, me la pasé llorando toda la tarde, nada ni nadie me detenía, sentía que tal vez llorando podía sacar todo el amor, desilusión, tristeza que traía conmigo. Sonó mi puerta.

─¿Amu-chaaan? ─ tocaba

─Uh, es Nadeshiko, ¿Quién es? ─ preguntó un poco nerviosa por mi estado, sin abrir la puerta

─Habla Utau─ contestó

─Uhm, Amu no está disponible─ respondió improvisando Nadeshiko

─¿Utau? ─ pregunté dejando de sollozar por un momento

─¿Uh?, ¿Quieres ir con ella? ─ me preguntó Nadeshiko

─Um, necesito estar un poco alejada de …recuerdos de Tadase─ respondí bajando la mirada

Nadeshiko entendió y cabeceó, dejó entrar a Utau y salió por un momento.

─Amu-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ─ preguntaba con preocupación Utau

─Es sólo que─ no terminé ─El chico que pensaba que era mi príncipe no resultó serlo─

Utau me miró con tristeza ─Ne, Amu-chan, iba a salir con Ikuto, mi hermano, y me pregunté si quisieras acompañarme, tú sabes, como es tu día─

Enjugué mis lágrimas y traté de respirar tranquilamente. Después de un momento de pensar si tendría la fuerza suficiente para salir de nuevo, acepté, pero por solo un momento.

─Estaría bien─ respondí con una sonrisa pobre ─Por un momento, supongo, ¿no? ─

Utau sonrió y me jaló hacia la puerta, quien nos esperaba afuera Ikuto. Debía de admitir que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de haberle hablado o de sólo verlo, estaba un tanto asombrada, y aún más por que éste tenía una motocicleta esperándonos también.

─G-Genial─ susurré con un sonrojo

─Lo sé, también adoro la motocicleta─ respondió Utau con ojos brillosos

Cabeceé, a pesar de que no me haya referido a ello. Se nos acercó y se quitó el casco y nos dirigió la palabra.

─¿Y ésta? ─ preguntó levantando el ceño

─¿Eh? ─ dejé escapar rápidamente de mi boca, dejando mis ojos totalmente circulares en blanco.

─Oh, es mi mejor amiga, Amu─ respondió Utau jalándome hacia el móvil

Mientras yo admiraba la motocicleta junto con Utau, sentía como una mirada penetrante me clavaba la espalda.

─Sorprendente─ dije, ahora sí refiriéndome al móvil

Utau sacó otro casco y se lo colocó y se sentó en la motocicleta, lista para ir.

─Ikuto─ nombró Utau ─Dale tu casco a Amu-chan─ ordenó Utau

─Ya, ya─ dijo Ikuto cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro ─No hacía falta que lo dijeras─ respondió, entregándome el casco, me sonrojé

Me coloqué el casco y vi que Ikuto ya se había subido también, delante de donde estaba Utau, teniendo el control del móvil. No tenía idea de dónde estaría yo y me sentí un poco fuera de lugar. Antes de que pudiese arrepentirme de estar ahí, Utau me habló.

─Amu, siéntate detrás de mí─ me ayudó Utau

Acepté y me senté detrás de ella, al momento vi que Utau se agarró de la cintura de Ikuto y yo no le vi alguna necesidad de hacer lo mismo con la de Utau, hasta que arrancó. Empezó de la manera más brusca así que rápidamente me sujeté de la cintura de Utau, las coletas de ésta me abofeteaban en mi cara, causando una insignificante molestia. Estábamos ya cerca de la luz amarilla, ya preparada por estar en rojo, y noté como Ikuto de reojo me miró, sentí un escalofrío a través de mí y escuché el grito de Utau.

─¡Ikuto! ¡Luz roja!

Ikuto volvió su vista al frente y frenó repentinamente.

─Tonto, pon más atención al camino─ comentó Utau

─Si, si─ respondió ronco sin interés alguno

Suspiré en el alivio de que ya había parado, por un momento. No pude evitar sentir unos nervios de punta hasta llegar al camino, a pesar de que adoraba la motocicleta, simplemente no era lo mío. Llegamos, y era el parque. Bajamos del móvil y dejamos los cascos también y nos dirigimos a un café al aire libre, nos sentamos en una mesa con tres asientos.

─Ne, Utau, aún tengo dinero sobrante de lo que me has prestado─ dije tímidamente

─¿Dinero prestado? ─ preguntó Ikuto mirando a Utau de reojo

Utau sacó una risita nerviosa ─Es por su cumpleaños, Ikuto─ respondió tapando su rostro con el menú

Ikuto había cerrado los ojos pero al momento de oír 'cumpleaños´ abrió el ojo derecho ─¿Ah, si? ─ preguntó. Cabeceé. Volvió a preguntar

─¿Cuántos? ─ preguntó, con más interés abriendo ambos ojos y acercándoseme en la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre ello

─D-Diez y siete…─ respondí sonrojándome

Antes de que Ikuto pudiese decir algo, la mesera se presentó y nos entrego el menú de los especiales postres que había en ese día, Utau y yo nos negamos pero Ikuto habló.

─Yo sí─ respondió buscando en el menú ─Uhm, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate estaría bien─

─¿Ah? ¿Comerás eso? ─ preguntó Utau haciendo pucheros de la envidia

─No─ respondió levantándose de su asiento

─¿Eh? ¿Cómo de que no? ¿Y a dónde vas? ─ invadió Utau de preguntas a Ikuto

─Vuelvo─ respondió

Y con eso, Ikuto se levantó de su silla y caminó a otro lado. Utau y yo nos quedamos mirando preguntándonos a donde se había ido.

─Y entonces, ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó Utau con un rastro de preocupación

Negué con la cabeza ─Estoy tratando de olvidarlo, nada más─ bajando la mirada

─¿Quién era? ─ preguntó directamente Utau

Me sentí incomoda por un momento por la pregunta tan repentina, pero al final me resigné.

─Tadase─ respondí

─¿Tadase Hotori? ─ preguntó Utau sorprendida ─¿Qué acaso no sabes que está enamorado de tu amiga Nadeshiko? ─

Con eso, sentía que el cielo, el mundo, todo, comenzó a caer a pedazos sobre mí y que caía más bajo. Mi respiración fue un poco dificultosa y sentía que las nuevas lágrimas estaban por aproximarse, quería salir corriendo y volver a mi pieza, a mi cama y continuar sollozando hasta quedar dormida. No. No lo haría, tenía que tener compostura alta, Ikuto estaría o no sé si ya se había ido.

─Uhm, ¿Dónde has escuchado eso? ─ pregunté toda masoquista yo por saber

─He escuchado a todos sus amigos en el pasillo decir eso─ me respondió con el ceño fruncido

Y al tomar un respiro para decir algo, Ikuto había llegado, al igual que el pedido.

─Oye, ¿A dónde te has metido tú? ─ preguntó en modo regañada Utau a Ikuto

─He ido por un par de estos─ respondió sacando una bolsa con dos velas, uno con forma de siete y el otro de uno.

Ikuto colocó las velas sobre el pedazo de pastel, y de una manera totalmente genial, sacó su encendedor y sacó una llama y la colocó sobre las velas, dejándolas así encendidas sobre el pastel. Me acercó el pedazo de pastel y con una sonrisa, dijo

─Feliz cumpleaños, Amu─

Me sonrojé y susurré un 'gracias´. Comencé a tomar pedazos pequeños del pedazo, al igual que Utau. La tarde fue sorprendentemente divertida, y Tadase no invadía mi cabeza esta vez. Ya eran alrededor de las ocho y media tal vez y ya se estaba oscureciendo.

─Se está haciendo tarde─ comentó Ikuto mirando el cielo vagamente ─Vamos─

Utau y yo cabeceamos. Los tres nos subimos al móvil y en el camino, comenzó a lloviznar. Utau y yo dejábamos soltar unos chillidos no tan altos como respuesta al sentir gotas de lluvia en nuestro rostro, Ikuto tomó más velocidad al igual que la lluvia. Después de que Utau me había comentado lo que decían los amigos de Tadase en el pasillo, no se volvió a mencionar ese asqueroso nombre ni nada que tuviese que ver con ello. Estaba aliviada, porque estando con Ikuto me hacía olvidarlo. Me sonreí a mi misma.

El móvil paró, y fue porque ya habíamos llegado al orfanato, nos bajamos Utau y yo y nos quitamos los cascos, como despedida, ya que Ikuto le veía pocas veces a su hermana, le dio un beso en la frente y Utau hizo pucheros en la vergüenza. Tuve que admitir que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar e Ikuto luego me despeinó la cabeza y sonrió y con eso, se fue. Desde ese momento supe que a Ikuto lo vería como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Utau y yo reíamos conforme nos dirigíamos a nuestras piezas, al momento de separarnos, bajé la mirada cosa que recordé que compartía pieza con la chica de los sueños de Tadase. Utau lo notó y ofreció dormir en su pieza con ella. Ésta no había tenido otro acompañante de cuarto desde que Ikuto se había ido del orfanato, y era porque ella no aceptaba compartir pieza con otra persona.

Acepté. Era triste, pero no quería pasar la noche en la mismo cuarto que Nadeshiko, perdón Nadeshiko. Y con eso, ambas nos fuimos a la pieza solitaria de Utau. Ésta me prestó unas ropas con qué dormir aparte de que la ropa que traía ya puesta estaba toda empapada.

Nos metimos a bañar, nos secamos el cabello y nos pusimos nuestras pijamas. Nos sentamos las dos en una cama y comenzamos a platicar de diversas cosas.

Después de lo sucedido con Tadase, sentía eso había cambiado todo mi en torno, sentía que yo no había vivido catorce años en ese orfanato, que nunca compartí risas en este lugar, que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz, y no, nada de eso era cierto, pero después de perder seis años de mi vida tirándolos a la basura en vano, lo veía todo así. Era decepcionante, aunque curiosamente, yo me había resignado desde el primer momento en que lo vi y me enamoré de él. Mi primer sueño en este lugar fue conocer a mis padres y ese nunca cambiará, pero a medida del paso, comencé a tener el segundo y último, que Tadase me quisiera. Que ilusa soy.

Las dos quedamos dormidas en la misma cama. Pero en la media noche, sentí como una lágrima salada recorrió por mi mejilla hasta caer en la colcha de la cama.

Al despertar, el sol me invadió el rostro, causándome un terrible dolor en los ojos, quería regresarme a la cama y volví a cerrar los ojos. Luego, el chillido de Utau me despertó.

─¡Amu, Amu, Amu! ¡Mira lo que me he encontrado! ─

Bueno, tomates? Flores? Escupitajos? Besos? Joajoajoa (xD) Elijan~ uds. Deciden si continuo o no. Gracias~


	2. Chapter 2

**Protect Me**

Abrí ambos ojos con dificultad y vi a Utau emocionada y traía algo en sus manos.

─¿Pero qué es? ─ pregunté rascándome el ojo izquierdo mientras me sentaba en la cama

─Es tu regalo, Amu─ respondió Utau ─Algo para que dejes de pensar en él─

Parpadeé un par de veces. Me mostró lo que traía en sus manos. Pastillas. No entendí como unas par de pastillas iban hacerme parar de pensar en él. Me era ilógico.

─No entiendo─ respondí inocentemente

─Vamos, vamos, toma una. Ya he probado de estas hace tiempo y créeme, ¡son geniales! ─ comentó con emoción

Me quedé mirando a las dos pastillas que tenía en mi mano ─¿Y de dónde las has conseguido? ─

Utau se quedó callada por un momento ─Un amigo de Ikuto me ha dado de estas, las había dejado olvidadas en mi buró ya que Ikuto dijo que no las tomase. Obviamente no le hice caso─

─¿Por qué no quería que las tomaras? ─ pregunté más confusa que nunca

─Vamos, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y tómatelas─

Me quedé pensando un poco y luego Utau me ofreció su vaso de agua y los tomé. Era mi primera vez consumiendo pastillas así que se me dificultó atragantármelas. Utau me ayudó haciendo mi cabeza para atrás, obligándome a tragármelas. No sentí nada. Me quedé un poco desilusionada.

─¿Y luego? ─ pregunté no satisfecha

─Debes de esperar─ respondió Utau ─Pero no le puedes decir a nadie sobre esto─

No entendí porqué no pero no protesté y cabeceé. Utau me agarró de la muñeca y salimos a bajar a desayunar. Nos sentamos en la mesa junto con los demás y comimos unos panecillos con leche. El desayuno terminó y subimos de nuevo a la pieza de Utau, me encontré con Nadeshiko en el desayuno pero hubo una mirada incómoda entre nosotras.

En el momento de subir, empezamos a conversar y Utau metió a Ikuto en la conversación.

─Ne, ¿Te ha gustado salir con él? ─ preguntó Utau

─No es tan malo─ respondí tímidamente

Utau rió. En media hora, Utau y yo empezábamos a jugar un juego de mesa que tenía guardado ella, hasta que…

─¿¡Utau!? ─ pregunté desesperadamente al ver cómo Utau cayó al suelo

Al momento de querer pararme, sentí como mis piernas me fallaron y caí al lado de ella. Sentí que todo alrededor daba vueltas y mezclaba todos los colores entre sí, empecé a reírme tontamente y alcé mis manos al aire, las veía muy borrosas y luego noté que Utau se paró y me dio un golpe en la cara. Todo fue negro. Abrí nuevamente los ojos y me di cuenta que no había sentido absolutamente nada o era porque ya estaba muerta. Utau y yo comenzamos a reírnos. Me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo frente a ella, y puse mis manos frente a mi cara, aparte de verlas borrosas sentía millones de hormiguitas caminar sobre ellas, no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero era realmente genial.

─Pero…pero ¿Qué es esto? ─ pregunté atontadamente

─Son las pastillas Amu~

'Qué genial´ susurré, estaba realmente asombrada al efecto, era perfecto, Utau y yo comenzamos a golpearnos y a veces se nos pasaba la mano, y reíamos al ver que no nos dolía. Utau salió con una cortada en el labio superior y en el momento de sangrar comenzaba a relamerme de una manera genial como su hermano con el encendedor, mientras yo me limpiaba la sangre que me había ocasionado el golpe en mi cabeza. Ese fue mi primer error. Drogas.

Horas después, abrí dificultosamente mis ojos, con un dolor terriblemente inmenso dolor en mi cabeza, al tocarme donde provenía el dolor, vi que tenía sangre, al momento de recolectar fuerza en mi cuerpo para levantarme del frío suelo, miré hacia Utau que estaba tirada igual, aún con la cortada en el labio, despeinada y con sus medias rotas. ¿Qué nos había sucedido?. Nos encantó el hecho de no sentir nada en esos momentos que nos dábamos de golpes y terminamos ambas despeinadas.

Me senté en el suelo y quedé en calma. Traté de recordar todo lo sucedido. Imposible. Lo único que tenía en mente era de lo que genial que había sido. Y ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza Tadase, aún así que haya durado una hora y quince minutos el efecto.

─Si tomo más…¿durará más? ─ me pregunté mirando a Utau en el suelo

Me salí del cuarto por un momento, abrí la puerta y miré por ambos lados. Nadie. Iba a ir al baño del piso a limpiarme la sangre que traía en la cara y algo en mi cabello. Entré al baño y me encerré, abrí la llave del agua y salió bruscamente, empecé a limpiarme toda la cara y el cabello. Terminé, cerré la llave y por un momento me miré al espejo jadeando en los nervios, sosteniéndome sobre el lavabo. Increíble.

Salí del baño y antes de que pudiese continuar caminando me encontré de frente a Tadase. Paré, y abrí por completo mis ojos y nos quedamos mirando, miré a otro lado y me pasé de largo. Sentí que otras lágrimas estaban por salir. ¡No!. ¡Yo ya no quería esto!. ¡Ya no lo quería a él!. Corrí a la habitación y abrí la puerta y me encontré a Utau desconcertada en el piso.

─¿Amu? ─ preguntó atontada agarrándose la cabeza

Ignoré su llamado y me dirigí hacia su buró. Abrí los cajones alborotadamente, Eureka. Las encontré, las pastillas, el anti-Tadase. Agarré un boncho, aproximadamente quince, y me las metí en la boca y apunto de tomarme el agua para tragarlas, Utau se levantó y me paró.

─¡Amu! ¡No! ─ me gritó quitándome el agua ─¡No puedes tomar tantas! ─

Escupí las pastillas en mi mano, y le pregunté desilusionada ─¿Por qué no? ─

─¡Idiota por que es sobredosis! ─ me gritó con enojo y preocupación

─¿Eh? ─ no entendía

Utau suspiró y dejó las pastillas en el cajón de nuevo. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos nuevamente en el dolor. Bajé la mirada, no sabía que hacer, sentía que estaba reviviendo aquél momento con Tadase cada momento.

─Es peligroso tomar tantas en un momento─ comentó sentándose en la cama

No contesté y me senté junto a ella. ─No puedes decirle a nadie sobre lo que sucedió, ¿entendido? ─ me dijo seriamente Utau. Cabeceé.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, nos habíamos quedado inconscientes por un largo tiempo. Perfecto. Justo lo que quería. Ambas nos acostamos en la cama, yo impactada de este descubrimiento para mí, y Utau adolorida de su cabeza, haberse despertado muy bruscamente y pegar con un grito no le fue lo mejor. Miré al blanco techo, tenía planeado hacer esto una y otra vez todos los días, Utau dijo que era malo tomarlo todo al tiro, no todos los días. Hm, esto haría olvidarme del dolor que tenía sobre Tadase. Me extrañaba tanto no haber oído de este método antes.

Salí de la pieza por un momento. Utau no mencionó nada y quedó dormida nuevamente. Me dirigía hacia mi vieja habitación, con Nadeshiko…quería mis cosas.

─¿Amu-chan? ─ preguntó Nadeshiko abriéndome la puerta ─¿Por qué no viniste anoche? ¿Por qué traes toda la cara remojada? ─ me invadió Nadeshiko

─Sólo vengo por mis cosas─ respondí fríamente

─¿Eh? ¿Amu? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué? ─ me acosaban sus preguntas

Entré y agarre mis pocas ropas. No quería vivir con ella, no más, no viviría con la persona que me ha robado los sueños con Tadase, no lo toleraría. No pensaba contestar ninguna de las millones de preguntas que me había hecho Nadeshiko, nunca había sido yo una persona grosera. Me sentía un poco triste.

Agarré todo y me salí de aquella pieza; aquella al cual nunca volvería a pisar. Dejé salir un par de lágrimas de mis ojos, dejaría de tener esa preciada amiga que he tenido toda mi infancia conmigo. Tsk tsk tsk. Regresé a la pieza con Utau y la desperté.

─Utau, me mudo aquí─ le comenté decidida poniendo mis cosas sobre la otra cama

─¿Eh? Preguntó sorprendida ─¿Por qué? ─

─…No quiero vivir con esa chica─ respondí bajando la mirada

─¿Qué chica? ─ se levantó de la cama

─Nadeshiko

─Querrás decir con esa perra─ contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa

─¿Pe…rra? ─ pregunté muy sorprendida. En mi vida había dicho una mala palabra, no desconocía de ellas, claro, pero me habían enseñado a nunca decirlas

─Pero claro, se ha robado al hombre quien tu querías, ¿no? ─ me respondió firme

─Uhm…sí, supongo─ contesté con duda

─Bien─ me respondió agarrando mis cosas y separándolas todas de camisas, pantalones etc. ─No tengo ningún problema en compartir pieza contigo─

Sonreí cálidamente. Era nostálgico no estar más con Nadeshiko y sorprendente llamarla de esa manera ahora. Todo estaba cambiando.

Nos quedamos ambas en nuestras respectivas camas. Utau leía una revista y yo continuaba mirando al techo. Con la mirada perdida, hablé.

─Ne, Utau─ nombré

─¿Mm? ─ contestó Utau no quitándole de vista a la revista

─¿Podríamos tener más de esas pastillas? ─ pregunté mirando a la nada

Utau dejó la revista y me volteó a ver. ─¿Realmente quieres más? ─ me preguntó un poco sorprendida ─Yo aquí tengo suficiente, tú sabes─

─Lo sé, pero─ no terminé ─Siento que mucho está cambiando y simplemente quiero relajarme─ y con eso, cerré los ojos

Utau se me quedó mirando, lo pude sentir, se levantó y me contestó. ─Si quieres podemos ir ahorita─

─¿Ah? ─ pregunté abriendo los ojos y sentándome en la cama ─¿Cómo? ─

─La casa del muchacho está cerca, ven, vamos─ me respondió arreglándose

Estaba asombrada, iba a salir por segunda vez y todo seguido. Qué triste, lo sé, aquí en el orfanato siempre se acostumbra a estar en la pieza y jugar. Salimos a escondidas, ya que se estaba oscureciendo y no nos dejaban salir de por sí. Nos escabullimos por la ventana de un amigo del primer piso, así, dejándonos más sencillo para saltar.

Caminamos unas tres cuadras, Utau estaba delante de mí con los ojos en el camino y yo estaba detrás, mirando todo alrededor. Paramos.

─Aquí─ dijo Utau parando frente a un edificio viejo y grande

Miré asombrada viendo todo el edificio. ─Ven, vamos─ me dijo Utau entrando a la puerta. La seguí. Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Pasamos por el pasillo y Utau tocó en la puerta número 306.

─¿Ah? ─ respondió una voz vaga cuando abrió la puerta

─¡Kouta! ─gritó emocionada Utau, abrazándolo del cuello

─¡Utau! ─ respondió "Kouta" agarrándola de la cintura y elevándola y dándole vueltas ─¿Pero que te trae por aquí, huh? ─ preguntó soltándola

─Ella─ me señaló Utau sonriéndome

─¿Eh? ─ preguntó mirándome ─¿Cómo te llamas tú─ me preguntó ronco

─A-Amu─ respondí tímidamente

Kouta sonrió ─Me llamó Kouta─ contestó ─¿Y bueno? ¿Qué les trae por aquí ustedes dos? ─

─Amu quiere un poco más de tus pastillas de relajación─ contestó Utau con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kouta rio ─Va, va, va─ respondió. Se ausentó por un momento y regresó con una cajita nueva. ─Pero, como siempre, nada a Ikuto, ¿vale? ─

Utau cabeceó y aceptó la cajita y nos retiramos las dos. Regresamos al orfanato, Utau había puesto la cajita en su bolsillo de su vestido negro. Volvimos a entrar por la misma ventana y nos dirigimos a nuestro piso y pieza.

Trajimos con nosotras una botella grande agua, nos sentamos en la cama de Utau, abrimos la cajita y sentí en mi piel como un error se iba a marcar por el resto de mi vida….

En un par de horas~

─¡Por dios! ─ se pegó un grito

Joajoajoa~ al escribir este capitulo estuve escuchando protect me from what i want con el video de la película Thirteen…será por eso que se está apegando mucho con la historia :3? Bueno~ reviews? :E


	3. Chapter 3

**Protect Me**

Mi último recuerdo después de que me senté en la cama con Utau, fue que se escuchó un grito como si fuese de una damisela en apuros, lo cual podría ser que eran damiselas en un gran apuro. El grito parecía que provenía de una niña que yo había visto alrededor del orfanato. Hm, que coincidencia.

Ahora lo único que sé es que estoy en la sala de recuperación, o como otros dirían, "enfermería". Al igual que Utau, ambas estamos con unas batas blancas con lunares azul menta y traía yo vendas en mi frente, y en mis pantorrillas, era como si me hubieran atropellado pero lo único que hicimos era tomarnos las pastillas, ¿Qué daño podía hacernos eso?. Mucho, al parecer.

Vi que entró una mujer con cara de tristeza, ¿qué sucedía? ¡Parecía que nos iban a diagnosticar cáncer, sida, la muerte, no sé!. Al verme con los ojos abiertos, supo que me había despertado ya así que se me acerco.

─Amu-chan─ me nombró la mujer ─Tengo que hablarte─

Oh, bien, parece que me moriré en un par de semanas, huh, tan tenso este aire…. La mujer puso una silla al lado de mi camilla y se sentó, se acomodó lista para decirme lo 'importante´.

─Tú y Utau…¿han consumido algo que no séase del orfanatorio? ─ preguntó la mujer con curiosidad

Oh, no; ¿acaso se refería a las pastillas?, bueno no les veía algún problema pero Utau me dijo seriamente que no le dijera a nadie. La mujer volvió a insistir, me comencé a poner nerviosa, no sabía que hacer o decir.

─N-No─ tartamudeé ─¿Por qué? ─ pregunté curiosa

La mujer tomó un respiro ─Amu, no me mientas, dime si o no y qué─ me respondió directamente

─He dicho que no─ contesté un poco molesta

La mujer se levantó del asiento ─No sirve de nada que mientas. Ya sabemos las encargadas del orfanatorio de lo que han estado consumiendo─

Dios no podía ser tan malo y si lo hicimos, ¿Qué tenía de malo?. ─¿Tienes idea de lo que has estado digiriendo? ─ Me preguntó la mujer

Negué con la cabeza. Y la verdad era ésa, no sabía que eran esas pastillas pero sólo sabía que no debía decir nada. ─Drogas, eso─ me respondió mirándome seria. Esta vez no podía decir que no sabía que eran las drogas, supe muy bien ya que lo habían comentado los mayores, sabía que estaba prohibido, oh, con razón tanta discreción.

─¿De dónde lo han sacado, Amu? ─ me preguntó como si estuviéramos en un interrogatorio, ella la policía y yo la víctima

─N-no sé─ respondí nerviosa

─Está bien Amu, no digas nada, pero lo que han hecho tendrá varias consecuencias─ me dijo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Entraron dos mujeres más. Ambas eran las encargadas del orfanato, ambas se veían serias. Comencé a temer.

─Amu, cuando Utau despierte, le dirás esto─ dijo una ─Ambas irán a terapia por una semana y no tendrán prohibido volver a salir, ¿entendido? Y ninguna palabra sobre esto a alguien─

Sólo cabeceé. Sentía miedo, nauseas, nervios, todo en un mismo segundo. No comprendía muy bien lo sucedido, y las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación. Qué rayos….

En unas horas de reflexión, Utau finalmente había despertado. En el momento de mencionarle que sabían de nuestro 'secreto' pegó un grito. Comencé a explicarle todo lo que sucedió, al finalizar yo resulté ser la más calmada en la situación hasta que Utau me metió miedo.

Como las mejores amigas, haciendo todo juntas…comenzamos a temer por lo que nos pasaría, _juntas_. Después de un rato, alguien más entró a la habitación.

─Utau─ habló una voz seria

Utau y yo volteamos a mirar a la puerta, de quien provenía tal llamado. Ikuto. Las encargadas llamaron a Ikuto debido al estado físico en el que estaba su hermana menor y que posiblemente él fuese quien nos dio las drogas.

─¿I-Ikuto? ─ tartamudeó en el miedo Utau

Ikuto me miró de reojo y luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Se nos acercó y el aura en nuestro alrededor se puso muy tensa.

─Tomaste las pastillas que te dio Kouta, ¿no es cierto? ─ le preguntó con mirada seria a Utau

Utau trató de negar con su cabeza, pero pareciera que Ikuto forzó más la mirada e hizo que Utau confesase. Ikuto comenzó a sonar más enojado y preocupado.

─¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, Utau!

Utau bajó la mirada en la vergüenza y yo no podía dejar de mirarlos con un rostro de tristeza y preocupación, después, parecía que era mi turno para quedar avergonzada ya que Ikuto me volteó a ver. Era más de preocupación que de enojo o cualquier otra cosa, supongo que era porque Utau había conseguido las pastillas y desobedecido a su hermano.

Ikuto suspiró, no sabía que hacer, su hermana menor y su mejor amiga estaban consumiendo drogas cuando él dijo que no y se habían hecho unas terribles heridas. Qué gran día para saberlo. El aire aquí era demasiado tenso y sentía que me ahogaba. No pude más.

─L-Lo sentimos─ me disculpé bajando la cabeza

Ikuto me vio de reojo. Luego me contestó muy seco.

─Piensan que yo he sido quien se las dio─ dijo. Utau volteó a verlo con tristeza ─No me dejarán volver aquí de nuevo─ terminó.

Los tres nos callamos. Nadie sabía qué decir, Utau y yo temíamos más ahora e Ikuto no sabía que hacer con nosotras. Entró otra mujer y los tres volteamos, la mujer se veía un poco furiosa y ordenó a Ikuto que saliese que ésta quería hablar con él. Ikuto estaba en problemas. Salieron.

─Vaya comportamiento, Ikuto─ comentó la mujer de brazos cruzados

Ikuto la miró con un poco exasperación ─No he sido yo quien se las dio─

─¿Ah, no? ─ preguntó con un tono demasiado molesto ─¿Entonces quién más? Tú eres el hermano mayor que tiene una vida afuera de éste orfanato, creo que tú serías quien se las consiguió y entregó─

A Ikuto le comenzaba a irritar las teorías de la señora, la señora lo notó y habló finalmente.

─No volverás a entrar aquí, Ikuto─ dijo en un tono 'amenazador'

Y con eso, Ikuto pasó de largo y se fue de ahí, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. A Ikuto en cierta manera no le importó lo que dijese la señora malhumorada, él sabía que entraría en el momento en el que se la plazca.

Utau se sentó en la camilla y regruñó. ─Joder─. Me senté al igual que ella y me quedé callada, sentía que estaba perdida en todo este embrollo.

Todo fue tan abrumador y desesperante. En un par de días después comenzamos a ir a terapia, haciéndonos decir la razón por la que consumimos las pastillas o de dónde las habíamos conseguido. Ninguna de nosotras dos hablamos, a decir verdad, el psicólogo ya estaba harto de no conseguir respuestas y que las encargadas lo siguieran forzando a conseguirlas. Tsk tsk tsk. En cierta manera adoraba exasperarlo, como respuesta a lo que nos hicieron. ¿Rencorosa?. Tal vez. Debo de admitir que después de un tiempo dejamos las pastillas, fue algo decepcionante, pero a medida del paso del tiempo, realicé que me atraían las cosas no prohibidas.

En una fría tarde de invierno, pasé por el pasillo y me encontré a él, Tadase, y a su nueva novia, besándose. Los observé por un largo tiempo, no sé si sabían o no que estaba ahí y no me interesó, mis ojos decían que estaba perdida y mi corazón estaba más que nunca roto. Todos los días de cada mes, los veía juntos, más felices que nunca y yo volví a caer bajo. Más drogas. Las quería, las necesitaba, las debía de tener en mi mano, en mi boca ya mismo. Era prohibido y lo sé y lo quería aún más con razón.

Comenzaba a maldecir todo lo que me sucedía e incluso hasta de las cosas que nada tenían que ver con el tema. Utau había dejado un par de pastillas, sí, solo un par debajo de su cama y las había agarrado. Me las lleve conmigo al baño del pasillo, me volví a encerrar y con el agua de la llave me las tragué. Mientras estaba sentada en el baño a que el efecto en mí de las drogas comenzase, maldecía todo. Maldecía a mis padres que me habían abandonado, maldecía a Tadase por dejar haberme enamorado de él y luego botarme, maldecía a Nadeshiko, maldecía al orfanato por la pésima vida que pasaba ahí y maldecía a Kouta, por no venir de alguna extraña manera a darme cientos y cientos de cajas de felicidad.

Me tiraba en el baño y comenzaba a llorar, no solo esa noche por las pastillas, todas las noches iba al baño y me tiraba y empezaba a llorar, el recuerdo en el que yo estaba feliz y esperanzada de todo se me iba por pedacitos en cada lágrima. Las drogas tomaron efecto, empecé a marearme por estar tirada en el frío suelo pero aún así me había quedado. ¿Qué me había sucedido?. Nunca había experimentado un estado tan solitario, frío y triste. Me arrastré hacia la taza del baño y levanté la tapa, me recargué sobre ella, quería vomitar, no tenía yo la necesidad de hacerlo pero sentía que debía sacar todo lo malo en mí. Metí un par de dedos en mi garganta y tocó. Comencé a vomitar, era tan ácido en mi garganta éste sentir, nunca lo había experimentado pero en alguna manera me alivió. Me dirigí a donde estaba el espejo y el lavabo, me empecé a limpiar la boca y me miré al espejo, yo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pálida, ojeras, estaba pésima.

Esa noche, miraba todo el baño y sentía que la oscuridad se estaba comiendo ese cuarto. Empecé a llorar del miedo a que me comiese a mí con el baño también, efecto de las drogas, comencé a gritar y me senté en el suelo y me agarré la cabeza, lloré y lloré. Todo esto era culpa de Tadase, sentía que veía sombras escurrirse por el suelo y acercándose a mis pies, mentira, empecé a patearlas tratando de que no se acercaran a mí, se alejaban pero volvían para hacerme sufrir más, de alguna manera las sombras se me asimilaron a Tadase.

Quedé dormida después de tanto llanto y maldiciones que hacía. Todo esto era tan distinto a cómo era antes, tan…bizarro todo.

Desperté tirada en el suelo del baño, no sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido pero escuchaba en ese momento que la voz de Utau me estaba llamando y tocando la puerta. Me levanté y me remojé la cara y abrí la puerta, Utau me vio y supo que no estaba bien.

─Amu, ¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? ─ me preguntó

─No puedo más─ respondí comenzando a llorar

Utau me abrazó sin saber por qué lloraba o de qué hablaba, pero lo hizo y me sobaba la espalda mientras yo lloraba en su hombro. No sabía que hora era y temía que los demás niños del piso ya fueran a bañarse y era solo un baño. Difícilmente le pregunté por la hora y no me contestó. Me llevó a la pieza y nos sentamos en la cama. Sentía que el recuerdo en que Tadase y su novia se besaban se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza sin ningún fin.

─¿Qué hiciste? ─ me preguntó Utau con rostro de preocupación ─No regresaste─

Traté de limpiarme las lágrimas pero salían más. Sentía que estaba como zombie, no le respondí y me quedé sentada y mi cuerpo se tambaleaba. Utau supo que consumí las pastillas que se encontraban debajo de su cama, pero también notó que el efecto que me había causado no era nada parecido al que pasábamos nosotras dos juntas.

Eran apenas las cinco de la madrugada, así que Utau volvió a dormir y yo traté de dormir. Me acosté en mi cama y miré al techo. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler terriblemente y sentía que todo el techo se me venía encima y que me derrumbaba, comencé a llorar y a gritar del miedo. Utau se levantó por mi chillido y se me acercó a tranquilizarme, supo que consumí Ritalin debido a mis paranoias.

─Tranquila, tranquila─ me dijo acariciándome la cabeza. Y después, sentí que lo volvió a decir y que todo se repetía alrededor mío, la oscuridad debajo de la cama de Utau me abrumaba y sentía, como en el baño, que me iba a tragar. Empecé a llorar más fuerte, sentía mucho miedo a lo que estaba viviendo en ese mismo momento. Lo desconocía tanto y le temía, quería que parara ya y entre más gritaba y lloraba, la oscuridad se acercaba más.

Nos volvimos a acostar y Utau fácilmente recobró el sueño, mientras yo en otra parte, no. Gritaba y pataleaba, esta vez las pastillas me habían durado más que las otras veces. Sentía que la cama me estaba absorbiendo y que me quedaba sin aire, gritaba en la ayuda y desesperación y veía que Utau no hacía nada, empecé a tener más miedo y seguía gritando por ayuda y no recibía nada. Utau quería que todo pasara y que si me seguía consolando sólo causaría más alucinaciones.

Me paré rápidamente para escaparme de esa 'maligna' cama y me resbalé. Caí de trasero y me corté la mano con un viejo vidrio que estaba ahí. Comencé a sangrar, pero no me importó ya que el sentir que me había causado la cortada, sentía que liberaba millones de sensaciones desde ahí y que al fin se iban. Miré mi mano y vi como sangraba, la miré extrañada, la sensación fue algo similar al del vómito.

Me tiré al suelo, mi mirada estaba perdida, mi ropa estaba un poco desgarrada debido a mi, no a mis alucinaciones. Y en el momento de cerrar los ojos, pensé que nunca más despertaría.

Jajoajoajoa D: siento que quedó más bizarro? xD oh bueno, uds. Siguen eligiendo si continuar o no ;D Gracias~ reviews añañaña :E (¿)


	4. Chapter 4

**Protect Me**

Desperté con dolor en todo el cuerpo, ya eran las seis de la tarde, era increíble que me había dormido varias horas; y bueno después de horas de agonía anoche, era lo mejor para mí. Me levanté como un zombie, me sentía pésima y me veía pésima.

Utau ya no estaba en su cama….Me había dejado botada, bueno, tampoco me podía cargar. Salí de la habitación, no había nadie afuera. Supongo que a estas horas los niños estarían jugando en sus piezas. Me dirigí al baño, nuevamente, me encerré y me vi en el espejo. Estaba terrible, ya llevaba yo varias heridas y cortadas, estaba pálida, con unas terribles ojeras y parecía que mi pelo había perdido su brillo.

Casi iban a cumplirse dos meses después de mi cumpleaños. De ése terrible cumpleaños. A pesar de los efectos nuevos que me había causado el Ritalin, no dudé en consumir más. Sonaba loco, lo sé, pero sabía que después de mucha agonía podía llegar yo al final feliz, en donde todo era color rosa y no había nada más en mi mente que mi felicidad. Oh sí, yo quería eso y lo tendría pronto, lo sé, lo sé. Salí del baño y vi a Nadeshiko que iba a entrar al baño. Oh no.

─Amu…─ susurró Nadeshiko ─…Estás terrible─ terminó

Me enojé un poco y pasé de largo, a estar de espaldas, habló. ─Sé que consumes drogas, ya lo saben todos─ comentó. Me sorprendí, pensé que nadie sabía y nadie iba a saber, pero me equivoqué, no sólo Nadeshiko sabe, sino todos también.

─¡Amu! ¡Dejalas ya! ─ chilló volteándome a ver ─¡No te están haciendo bien! ─

Reí pobremente. Volteé a ella. ─¿De qué hablas? ─ le pregunté ─Me han ayudado a superarte y a Tadase─ le contesté y me fui de ahí. Nadeshiko quedó callada mirándome.

Llegué a mi pieza nuevamente y vi a Utau emocionada en su cama, le pregunté el por qué de su felicidad y con su respuesta se me contagió.

─¡Saldremos con Ikuto y sus amigos! ─ chilló de felicidad

─¿Ah si? ─ pregunté sorprendida sentándome con ella, ─¿Cómo saldremos? ─

─Duh, por la ventana─ me contestó con una risa

─Ikuto ya no está enojado, ¿cierto? ─ pregunté un poco triste

─Nah─ respondió floja

─Oh bien…─ respondí calladamente buscando qué mirar ─¿Cuándo? ─ pregunté con más emoción

─En una hora─ respondió

Su cara angelicalmente feliz, cambió a una maliciosa con una sonrisa. ─Ikuto tiene un amigo que está como quiere─ me comentó

─¿A-Ah, si? ─ pregunté sonrojadme

─Sí─ contestó sonriente ─Quizás te lo presente─

Bajé la mirada con una sonrisa jugando con mis dedos. Estaba emocionada por salir de nuevo y ver a un chico guapo. Utau y yo comenzamos a arreglarnos, Utau se puso una falda a altura de sus muslos y una blusa de tirantes. Se adornó con un par de aretes. Quedé impactada, se veía realmente linda y yo tenía ropas asquerosas. Como mi buena amiga, me prestó un poco de la suya. Un mini short y una blusa de tirantes igual. ¡Estábamos espectaculares!.

Una hora ya había pasado y nos escabullimos por la ventana del primer piso. Salimos y afuera estaba una camioneta batea roja esperándonos. Utau brincó en la parte de atrás y subió. Estuvo rodeado de puros hombres e Ikuto. Tímidamente me acerqué y subí con ella. Nos aceptaron estar con ellos y estaba feliz, era mi primera vez conviviendo con otra gente que no séase del orfanato.

─¿Y la nena nueva como se llama? ─ preguntó un joven con un cigarrillo en su boca

Me sonrojé al escuchar como me habían llamado y sentí que me hundía en mi cuerpo. ─Es la amiga de Utau, Amu─ respondió Ikuto serenamente

─Pero vaya que es linda─ comentó otro joven

Todos comenzaban a reírse, me estaba abrumando este aire. Utau estaba siendo abrazada por otro amigo de Ikuto. Ikuto sacó un cigarrillo y su encendedor. Lo encendió y se lo puso en la boca, exhalando todo ese aire tóxico. Al oler ese humo embriagante me enamoré, uno de los jóvenes lo notó y me dio uno a probar.

─Uh, no gracias─ respondí cortésmente

─Vamos, vamos─ contestó insistiendo con el cigarro en su mano

─No la fuerces si no quiere, además de ser una niña aún─ comentó Ikuto con su cigarro en la boca y los ojos cerrados

─Cállate─ respondió el amigo que me había ofrecido dejando de insistir

Ikuto dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Era todo tan genial, y después vi que todos comenzaban a fumar, incluso Utau y me sentí fuera de lugar, quería ser uno de ellos. Agarré el cigarrillo y me lo metí en la boca, me ahogué y comencé a toser por unos momentos y el joven comenzó a reírse. Nuevamente lo hice y ahora sí podía disfrutar del placer del cigarro. Ikuto me miró por un momento y me sentí intimidada así que miré a otro lado tratando de evitar su mirada.

Llegamos al destino. Era un antro, gente gritando estaba afuera y se podían ver las luces salir y la tremenda música a todo volumen. Parecía agradable, huh. Todos nos bajamos del móvil y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Todos pasaron, excepto Utau y yo por ser menores de edad. Teníamos que quedarnos afuera.

─Oye Ikuto, quédate afuera con ellas, ¿no? ─ ofreció en forma burlona un amigo suyo

Ikuto lo miró de reojo como amenaza y el compañero rio. ─Tú las trajiste─ respondió ante su mirada. Ikuto suspiró sacando su cigarro con su mano por un momento.

─Pf, compraré una soda─ dijo Utau molesta por no entrar, alejándose

Ikuto y yos nos quedamos solos. Era tenso el aire así que me senté en el suelo. Ikuto quedó parado recargado a la pares por un momento y se rindió y se sentó. Los dos teníamos el cigarrillo en la boca, pero Ikuto lo volvió a sacar de una manera demasiado genial que quedé impactada.

─Déjalo ya─ comentó con voz vaga mirando al frente

─¿Ah? ¿El qué? ─ pregunté confundida

─El cigarro─ contestó quitándomelo él de mi boca

Quedé sorprendida por su acción. ─¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ─ pregunté inocentemente

─No es sano─ respondió cerrando los ojos bajando la cabeza un poco

─…¿Entonces por qué me dejaste probarlo?─pregunté frunciendo el ceño

─Prohibírtelo sólo te darían más ganas de probarlo─ me contestó ─Es inútil─

Apreté mis rodillas contra mi pecho y hundí mi cabeza en el espacio que estaba ahí. A pesar de que estuviéramos callados y ni nos conozcamos bien, no me sentí incomoda. Por primera vez. Ikuto habló y me lo tenía que esperar tarde o temprano de él…ésa pregunta ya me estaba mareando.

─¿Por qué tomaron las pastillas? ─ preguntó dejando el cigarro sostenido en un par de dedos de su mano

No le contesté. Tenía miedo a la reacción de Ikuto o de Utau cuando se enterase. Suspiró Ikuto y volvió a meterse el cigarro. El humor me comenzaba a embriagar, al cabo unos minutos comencé a sentir millones de hormiguitas en mis manos. Las miré y no había nada, sentía que mis extremidades se entumían, mi vista se empezaba a nublar y mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez más. Sentía que me ahogaba en ese mismo momento y que nadie me podía ayudar.

─Es el cigarro─ dijo serenamente mientras dejaba salir el humor de su boca

Abrí mis ojos en la sorpresa. Pensé que estaba sufriendo calladamente pero pareciera que no, ya que Ikuto sabía lo que me sucedía. Sentía que mi garganta se estaba cerrando y no tenía voz, dificultosamente pude hablarle. ─¿Por qué no te pasa lo mismo? ─ pregunté asustada de lo que estaba sintiendo.

─Llevo tiempo─ respondió

Lo miré extrañado. ¡Yo estaba sufriendo en este mismo pavimento!. Podía sentir que mi corazón se estaba acelerando y eso no me lo podían negar. Comencé a llorar, sí, sí, soy chillona.

─¡¿Q-Qué rayos me su-sucede!? ─ pregunté alterada con lágrimas en mis ojos

─Acababas de fumar marihuana, Amu─ me respondió bajando la cabeza cerrando los ojos ─¿Qué esperabas? ─

─¡¿M-Marihuana!? ─ pregunté asombrada y con temor

Ikuto no respondió. Éste extendió una pierna y la otra pegada a su pecho, mientras yo me estaba ahogando al lado de él.

─En un momento se te pasará─ dijo sereno

Dejaba salir más y más lágrimas y por un momento no supe por qué. Después de unos momentos, dejé descansar mi cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto, me quedé dormida. Ikuto no protestó ni nada, me dejó recargarme en su hombro mientras él continuaba fumando.

Al cabo una hora, yo no estaba en el mismo lugar. Estaba en una habitación. Oh no, ¿Acaso me habían raptado? ¿¡Me habían violado?!. Estaba recostada en una cama, empecé a escuchar pasos acercándose, temí tanto y me cubrí con la sabana hasta la cara. Se abrió la puerta.

─Veo que ya despertaste─ dijo la voz de un hombre

─¿Ikuto? ─ pregunté dejando de lado la sabana

Vi a todas partes y era un cuarto tan solitario. Una cama, una televisión y un escritorio. No entendía la razón por la que estaba aquí.

─¿Q-Qué hago aquí? ─ pregunté

Ikuto se me acercó. ─No podía llevarlas al orfanato con ese olor a marihuana en ustedes─ respondió

Bajé la mirada. No sabía qué decir o hacer. Esta aura me intimidaba tanto….

─¿Dónde estamos? ─ pregunté mirándolo

─En mi departamento─ contestó sentándose al lado mío

─Oh…─ respondí calladamente ─¿Y Utau? ─ pregunté volteándolo a ver

─En la sala─ me contestó

Ikuto subió una pierna a la cama y recargó su cabeza en su rodilla. Se me quedó mirando y yo me comenzaba a sonrojarme, mientras sentía que me apuñalaba esa mirada. Trataba de evitar la mirada, pero él me encontraba.

─¿Qué hora es? ─ pregunté tratando de salvarme de aquel silencio

─Es tarde. No regresarán─ respondió parándose de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Me hundí en mis pensamientos, trataba de nadar hacia la respuesta de todos estos cambios bruscos. Llegó Tadase a mis pensamientos y sentía que quería llorar de nuevo. No podía, no frente a Ikuto.

─Ikuto…─ susurré con la mirada baja

─¿Mm? ─ murmuró sin voltearse

─¿Alguna vez te han rechazado? ─ pregunté con tono nostálgico

Ikuto volteó a verme sin ninguna respuesta. Me vio sentada en su cama, con mis manos en mis rodillas y mi mirada baja. Necesitaba a alguien que me consolase, Nadeshiko solo lo lamentaba y Utau me daba pastillas, creía yo que estaba bien así pero no, necesitaba de alguien sabio que supiera qué decirme.

─Sí─ mintió y lo supe bien. ─¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ─ me preguntó

Me quedé callada por un momento. No quería hacerle todo el rollo diciéndole media vida mía en esta noche y no le contesté, el momento en que Ikuto estaba a punto de insistir, Utau entró.

─Amu, ¡Estas despierta finalmente! ─ comentó alegrada

Sonreí pobremente y Utau se me acercó. ─¿Qué sucede? ─ me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Negué con los ojos y quería dejar un par de lágrimas pero no lo hice…no aún.

─Utau, estábamos hablando en privado─ comentó Ikuto frente a nosotras

Subí la mirada a verlo con cara de sorpresa. Mis ojos ya tenían las lágrimas preparadas y Utau quedó desconcertada. Se nos quedó mirando a los dos, estaba yo apenada con un leve sonrojó mirando a una esquina e Ikuto tenía una mano en su bolsillo con una mirada seria. Entendió y se paró de la cama.

─Muy bien─ murmuró saliendo

Ikuto se sentó en la cama nuevamente junto a mí, se sostuvo con sus brazos extendidos más atrás de su cuerpo y dejó descansar para atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Después, abrió los ojos y me miró.

─¿Y entonces? ─ me preguntó tratando de captar mi mirada

Emití un sonido callado y negué con mi cabeza, dejando caer lágrimas. Comencé a limpiarme el rostro y después, Ikuto me agarró del mentón y acercó su rostro lo más posible al mío. Estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

─¿Qué te han hecho? ─ susurró frente a mí. Su respiración caliente y serena golpeaba mi rostro. Dejé derramar un par de lágrimas más. No sabía que hacer y sentía que no tenía voz para decirle las cosas. Sentía que entraba en pánico de nuevo.

Ikuto vio que no respondía, y a pesar de que mis ojos se dirigían a los de él, mi mirada estaba perdida en esas lagunas de ojos que tenía. Me soltó y se paró de la cama, me dio la espalda.

─Sea lo que sea─ dijo Ikuto con sus manos en los bolsillos ─El tipo de seguro es un idiota─

Paré con el llanto y lo miré con sorpresa. Me sonrojé débilmente, era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así y podía sentir que algo de felicidad nacía dentro de mí. Me sonreí a mí misma y bajé la mirada. Ikuto salió del cuarto.

Como había dicho Ikuto, era tarde y no regresaríamos al orfanato. Oh bueno, no dormiría en aquel infierno de cuarto que tenía. Sin ofender, Ikuto y Utau. Me eché a la cama y miré al techo, éste no me comía ni me acosaba ni me asustaba. Todo era…tan sereno. Quedé dormida toda la noche en esa cama.

En la mañana, la luz del sol se comía al cuarto, y me sentía demasiado cansada como para levantarme. Estiré mi brazo derecho recibiendo un quejido.

Waa :3 cuarto capitulo ~ oh y si hay faltas de ortografía, sucede que el ese coso que revisa la ortografía en Word se descompuso por un momento y sufrí u_u sentí que me dio uno de esos ataques de Amu, auch D: bueno~ reviews :P y gracias~ :D.

RAWR~ ;D bueno, les contaré algo :B no soy paciente xD a veces me dan unas increíbles ganas de ya publicar el resto de los capítulos y lanzarme al agua, porque simplemente me está matando xD & no sé e.e uds. Digan si debería o no hacerlo :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Protect Me**

Abrí totalmente mis ojos en la sorpresa y volteé a ver la fuente del quejido. Ikuto. Se quejó y volteó hacia mí, aún acostado, me miró. Me sonrojé, estaba pensando en un millón de posibilidades de ésta escena y ninguna era la correcta. Ikuto pareció leerme como si fuese un libro abierto y me sacó del mar de las dudas.

─No pasó nada─ comentó dirigiendo su mirada al techo ─Quedaste dormida aquí y Utau estaba ocupando el sofá─

Suspiré en el alivio. Volteé a verlo mientras él continuaba viendo el techo. Sonreí cálidamente por el recuerdo que se reproducía en mi cabeza, en el que Ikuto me había dicho la primera frase más linda que había escuchado para mí. Ikuto se paró de la cama y sorpresa, estaba sólo en bóxers. Dejé salir un chillido de mi boca, me tapé con mis manos y estaba más roja que cualquier otra fruta. Ikuto lo notó y volteó a verme, me mostró en su rostro uno de las sonrisas más burlonas que alguna vez pude haber visto, regruñí infantilmente levantándome de la cama. Estaba con las mismas ropas que anoche, y después Ikuto y con su estúpido y adorable comentario pervertido….

─¿Te ha gustado lo que viste? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

─Cállate─ respondí tratando de ocultar mi tremendo sonrojo.

─¿Te meterás a bañar? ─ me preguntó agarrando una toalla de la silla cercana

─N-No lo creo─ murmuré

Ikuto no respondió y salió de la habitación con la toalla en su mano. Entró él al baño y se pudo escuchar cuando puso la regadera. La sala estaba muy cerca del baño, así que me fui con Utau y me senté al lado de ella en el sofá.

─¿Ya te sientes mejor? ─ me preguntó Utau no quitando la vista de la TV encendida

Sonreí y cabeceé. Y la verdad era que sí, había sentido muchísimo mejor después de anoche. Al cabo de unos momentos, Ikuto salió del baño con sólo una toalla que iniciaba en su cadera y terminaba en la mitad de sus muslos. Dejé salir un chillido y me sonrojé nuevamente, Utau notó esto así que reclamó.

─¡Ikuto! ─ gritó Utau mirándolo

─¿Mm? ─ preguntó sin interés alguno

─¡Más ropa por favor! ─ respondió Utau haciendo pucheros ─Está Amu…─

Ikuto nos volteó a ver. ─Nah─ dijo flojamente ─Sé que a ella le gusta─ terminó con una sonrisa pícara mezclada con burla. Utau dejó salir una risita y yo me sonrojé más ¿Posible? Al parecer sí. Ikuto se vistió en su pieza y salimos los tres, nos iba a llevar de vuelta al orfanato. Rayos.

Cuando volví a pisar el frío suelo del orfanato, (la ventana no estaba abierta), nos dieron unos sermones y regañadas a mí y a Utau, las dos contestábamos vaga y flojamente. Sin ningún interés. Volvimos a nuestra pieza y la vida volvió a como estaba acostumbraba a ser. No fácil. Monótona.

El tiempo pasaba, estaba aproximándose el dulce y asqueroso verano y yo, seguía consumiendo pastillas. Utau no lo sabía y no debía saberlo, comencé a dudar en la gente, tomé desconfianza en todos, excepto en Ikuto, aunque con él no me había contactado hace meses. Cada noche consumía diferente tipo de droga con sus diferentes tipos de efectos. Ritalin, **LSD incluso comencé a fumar más seguido; marihuana, anfetamina,** **crack, PSP, todo tipo de droga bah.**

Sí, me había vuelto en toda una drogadicta. Cada noche, cada hora, cada minuto necesitaba de ellas, sufría incluso más sin ellas y las necesitaba aún más ya que cada noche podía escuchar los fuertes gemidos de los idiotas de Tadase y su novia. Sí, Tadase ya no era el 'inocente' quien yo creía que era. Nunca me había inyectado por temor, nunca lo había hecho y dudaría a que lo hiciera. A veces las drogas me hacían sentir estar en el paraíso y a veces en el infierno. No me importaba y continuaba consumiéndolas. Después de unos meses, comencé otro método para satisfacerme, claro, no dejé las drogas.

Empecé a cortarme. Las muñecas, los brazos y los tobillos. No era masoquista, al contrario, al cortarme hacía sentirme que me liberaba de mi sufrimiento, que podía lidiar un poco más con la vida. Tenía ya varias cicatrices en lar partes mencionadas, comencé a usar blusas de mangas largas y no volví a usar shorts o faldas, nadie podía ver mis tobillos. Nadie.

Había cambiado y lo sé, mi actitud comenzaba a ser agresiva y a Utau le asustaba. No dormía en las noches, tenía insomnio y mis ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y no tenían más brillo. Sentía que estaba muerta. Lloraba cada noche, y si podía, en el día. Ningún ser sabía de mis secretos y no lo sabrían, ni Ikuto, él era la persona que más temía que supiese. El orfanato, meh, que me echaran, mejor para mí. Tadase, Nadeshiko, qué bien; que sepan que sufro por ellos. Pero Ikuto…, él a pesar de fumar, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien y por ello no quería que yo lo hiciera. Perdón Ikuto, para mí eras como mi hermano, pero sentía que cada día que pesaba tal vez te quería que admirarte.

Mis paranoias y alucinaciones aumentaban cada vez más. Le temía a todo. Empecé a perder peso cada vez más, no por voluntad, sino que las drogas me provocaban falta de apetito. Me veía pésima. ¿Por qué sucedía todo esto?.

En un par de meses mi cumpleaños estaba próximo. Al fin podía salir de ésta cárcel, gritar, llorar y drogarme todo el tiempo que yo quisiese. Ya casi….

En un pésimo día como otros, a mediados de Noviembre, caminé por el pasillo y vi a Nadeshiko reír y platicar con otra mejor amiga. Lloré en el baño esa misma tarde. Al día siguiente Tadase pasó al lado de mí, no pasó nada…excepto por algo.

─Drogadicta─

¿Acaso me había llamado a mí así?. Rió. ¿A quién más entonces? Nadie más hizo un escándalo con las drogas en el orfanato. En esa noche, agarré una navaja y recurrí de nuevo a las cortadas en la muñeca. Me encerraba en el baño y lloraba. Seguía cortándome, tratando de que todo saliera por la sangre. Dejé la navaja por un momento y empecé a llorar más fuerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?. No. No sucedía en realidad. No eran más que alucinaciones mías, pero yo no podía ver eso, no podía diferenciar entre la realidad y mis alucinaciones. Seguía cortándome.

Cada noche, limpiaba el suelo por la sangre que dejaba salir de mí, lloraba a cascadas y me drogaba y me desmayaba en ese suelo. Empecé a tomarle cariño a ese baño por los momentos que pasábamos.

Semanas más tarde, me habían cambiado de habitación. Decidieron no dejarme más estar con Utau. Malditas señoras. Maldita pieza. Maldecía. Estuve en una habitación yo sola, pero aún así acostumbraba a ir al baño. Estaba ahora sí sola. Completamente sola, nadie estaba ahí para mí y no lo estarían. Quería Ikuto, él era el único que me comprendía y ayudaba, el hecho de no poder verlo me deseaba a verlo cada vez más.

Lloraba por la soledad. Me acostaba sola en mi cama, en otra diabólica cama que cada noche trataba de ahogarme. Quería salir de este lugar, en un mes aproximadamente tendría la libertad que siempre quise y tendría.

Mi amistad con Utau cada día moría más. Dejamos de hablarnos cuando nos cambiaron de piezas, había miradas asesinas y yo estaba más furiosa que nunca. Me había abandonado, otra vez lo habían hecho. Primero mis padres, después Tadase, después ella, ¿Quién faltaba? Todos menos Ikuto por favor….

Pasó mi mes favorito. Diciembre. Al fin. En unos días iba a salirme, empecé a empacar emocionada mis cosas, lista para largarme de éste infierno. Mi sonrisa, mi pelo, mi carisma, todo en mí perdió su brillo y parecía un zombie caminando por los pasillos. Todo estaba cayendo al infierno, incluyéndome.

Finalmente llegó. Mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños, idiotas, oh bueno, ya iba a salir de este lugar. Saqué mis cosas de la habitación y todos del piso me vieron salir con una sonrisa en mi rostro, orgullosa de mí misma por haber soportado diez y ocho años ya cumplidos en este infierno. Me dejaron salir finalmente.

Al estar en el pavimento de afuera, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdida y desubicada, no sabía donde ir y no sabía que rayos había hecho. Caminé a la nada con mi maleta en la mano. Empezó a llover y todo en mí se mojó. Maldije. Pasé horas y horas en la calle, finalmente me había quedado sentado junto a un puesto de revistas. Pasé la noche ahí.

Ratas y cucarachas pasaban cerca de mí y chillaba. Recibía varios gritos de que me callara de parte de la gente, pero simplemente yo no podía tolerar a esos seres vivientes. Asco. Me había acostado en el suelo y desperté varias horas después. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

Yo podía seguir durmiendo como si el mundo no existiese y era sólo yo en un universo paralelo. Algo me interrumpió. Charco de agua en la cara. Abrí mis ojos, quitándome la suciedad de mi rostro y me levanté. Maldije. Maldije una y otra vez por tener la fuerza de levantarme aún en éste asqueroso mundo. Seguí caminando alrededor de las calles, con mi maleta aún. La gente me miraba y se asombraba, niños pequeños señalándome y me gritaban de cosas. A pesar de todo esto, era mejor que estar en el orfanato.

Al pasar al lado de un edificio grande, vi salir a alguien. Qué oportuno. Ikuto. Lo vi y chillé de la felicidad y corrí hacia él. Ikuto quedó atónito de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensó que era otra niña de la calle, pero al verme, me reconoció y se sorprendió aún más. Entramos al departamento.

Me dijo que me fuera a bañar. Gracias a dios podía tener finalmente un dulce y caliente baño. Entré. Cuando salí, Ikuto me ofreció una de sus ropas. Una playera de mangas largas y unos shorts, me quedaban grande y me gustaba, era cómodo, era de Ikuto. Después, nos sentamos al sofá. Oh no, el interrogatorio de nuevo.

─¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? ─ preguntó atónito ─¿Te han dejado salir? ─

Negué con la cabeza, tenía la mirada baja mientras que jugaba con las mangas de la playera. Murmuré.

─Ayer cumplí diez y ocho─ dije, mirándolo con una sonrisa pobre

─Cierto…─ susurró Ikuto. El aire fue tenso. ─¿Dónde piensas ir? ─ preguntó

Dejé salir una risita de la ironía. ─No tengo un lugar─

Ikuto un poco asombrado, no paraba con preguntas. ─¿Entonces dónde pasaste la noche ayer? ─. Oh no. Si le respondía con la verdad iba a pensar lo peor de mí. No podía mentirle. No a Ikuto.

─En la calle─ respondí calladamente

Ikuto abrió sus ojos por completo en la sorpresa. Se paró del sofá y antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina me contestó.

─Vivirás aquí─

Con esas palabras, sentí que algo bueno había sucedido. Ya estaba fuera de ese lugar y viviría con Ikuto. Perfecto. Ikuto se fue a la cocina y de regreso había traído consigo un poco de espagueti. Sirvió un poco para mí y para él y vimos televisión. Era todo perfecto.

Me invitó al cine a ver una película de terror. Acepté. En las partes 'terroríficas' de la película, yo chillaba e Ikuto se reía y me sonrojaba. Me sentía tan feliz y a gusto. Pasamos la tarde por el centro, me compró ropa y un pastel por mi cumpleaños. Llegamos al departamento ya de noche y comimos el pastel en su habitación con la TV encendida.

Estábamos los dos sentados en su cama mientras comíamos pastel. Ambos reíamos y platicábamos. Sentía como si no hubiera vivido nada malo en toda mi vida. Al fin era feliz.

Llegó la hora de dormir e Ikuto apagó la TV. Me fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes, me encerré de nuevo y me miré al espejo. Me toqué la cara…había cambiado mucho. Me puse otra dosis de pastillas para poder dormir. Cuando tomé agua de la llave para poder tragármelas, ya era adictiva a éstas, Ikuto tocó la puerta.

─¿Amu, ya estás? ─ preguntó Ikuto

─En un minuto─ respondí cerrando la llave y limpiándome la cara. ─Ya─ contesté saliendo del baño

─Bueno, dormirás conmigo─ comentó Ikuto yendo a la cama

─¡¿Eh!? ─ pregunté totalmente asombrada

─Sí─ respondió Ikuto. ─Ya has dormida en la cama conmigo, ¿por qué no?. Además, no quiero que duermas en el sofá─ añadió Ikuto mirándome

Me sonrojé. La idea de volver a dormir en la misma cama que Ikuto me enloquecía. ─Pero…¿no sería raro? ─ pregunté sonrojándome más.

Ikuto se rió. Hice pucheros. Nos fuimos los dos a la cama. Esta vez Ikuto traía una playera y sus bóxers, nos metimos a la cama y por un momento me sentí incomoda y me le quedé viendo al techo. Ikuto sólo me sonrió y se dio la vuelta por que según él dormía de lado.

En la media noche, tuve otro ataque de pánico. Pero esta vez no estaba sola, estaba con Ikuto. Según yo había abierto los ojos y no había nada más que oscuridad, empecé a gritar y a patalear, Ikuto, al ver esto se despertó rápidamente tratando de ver qué sucedía. Prendió rápido la luz y me vio, tenía yo los ojos cerrados y gritaba y estaba ya llorando. Ikuto me agarró de las muñecas, tratando de pararme y gritaba mi nombre, yo, claro que no estaba consciente de lo sucedido así que gritaba lloraba y seguía pataleando. Ikuto se asustó, no sabía qué hacer con mi comportamiento, me agarró de las mejillas tratando de que me despertara pero no lo lograba.

Empecé a llorar más fuerte, por que en vez de que todo fuese oscuridad, era que Ikuto era una de esas sombras que me quería llevar. Afortunadamente, Ikuto no había visto mis cortadas, tenía toda su atención en mi comportamiento. Después de unos minutos, volví a caer profundamente dormida. El cambio de humor impactó mucho a Ikuto, así que por un momento se quedó despierto si me volvía a suceder algo y nada. Se volvió a acostar.

Aunque el infierno de mi vida se disfrazara y se hiciera pasar por la felicidad que pensaba que tenía, seguía siendo lo que era y no cambiaría. Un infierno.

Walalala~ :3 5to capitulo D:!! no pensé que llegaría tan lejos jum~ reviews :E gracias :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Protect Me**

Abrí mis ojos. Éstos estaban rojos por el llanto de anoche. Yo no sabía. Vi el cuarto entero e Ikuto no estaba. Qué rayos…. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación y vi a Ikuto que estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

─¿I-Ikuto? ─ pregunté un poco nerviosa de no saber si podía despertarlo o no.

─¿Mm? ─ recibí un sonido callado proveniente de Ikuto

─¿Qué haces ahí? ─ pregunté jugando con las mangas de nuevo. Me acerqué hacia él y estaba acostado con una manta, abrió los ojos y se sentó. Me senté conforme él se estiraba y me explicaba lo que había sucedido anoche, lo cual, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

─Hasta que me diste un golpe en la cara, decidí venirme─ murmuró con un poco de sueño

─Oh─ emití murmurando. En mi rostro, había una sonrisa, no de burla, eso nunca. De felicidad, en mis paranoias, en ninguna, alguien me había tratado de ayudar realmente. Estaba alegre de saber que Ikuto lo había intentado, aunque yo no haya reaccionado.

─Gracias─ murmuré sonrojándome levemente

Ikuto sólo me miró y se paró. Antes de entrar a la cocina me preguntó. ─¿Quieres leche o jugo? ─.

─Uhm, jugo─ contesté. Al fin me iban a dar algo que realmente yo quisiera como desayuno. ¿Acaso se puede ser más feliz? Yo creo que sí.

Todo iba bien…todo iba como yo quería que fuera. Todo era tan perfecto. Tarde o temprano las nubes grises iban invadir mi sol de felicidad, ¿no es cierto? Sí. Al cabo de unas horas comencé a marearme tanto que llegaba a caerme tontamente, mi vista se nublaba y mi respiración se agitaba al igual que mi corazón. ¿Qué me pasaba? No, no era otro ataque. Necesitaba de ellas. De las pastillas. Ikuto no tenía idea de lo que me sucedía.

Difícilmente me pude haber librado de Ikuto e irme al baño a tomar otras pastillas. Me las tomé rápidamente, ya no necesitaba del agua, con el tiempo me era más fácil tragármelas sin ningún líquido. Pero era demasiado tarde, me desmayé en el suelo del baño.

Ikuto notó que no salía del baño y comenzaba a extrañarse, tocaba y tocaba y ninguna respuesta, empezó a preocuparse. Abrió la puerta y me vio en el suelo, y aunque éste no supiese que rayos sucedía conmigo, me ayudó y me llevó al sofá, oh si, me cargó hasta el sofá. Me dio un tiempo para que me pudiera despertar y así fue, después de unos momentos me había despertado.

Cada día, yo puedo sonreír, reír y divertirme más de lo que pude haber hecho diez y ocho años en el orfanato, pero a pesar de todo, seguía consumiendo las pastillas. Las seguía necesitando, de otra forma, mi cerebro iba a explotar y mi cuerpo expiraría. Cuando Ikuto y yo nos peleábamos, no tantas veces, llegaba a consumir de a cinco pastillas, a veces el modo en que me trataba de Ikuto era la razón por consumir equis número de pastillas, así que cuidado Ikuto. Podrías salvar o quitar la vida de una joven, inconscientemente.

Estaba enferma, física y psicológicamente, no podía correr de eso. Lo estaba y nadie sabía, nadie le interesaba. Todo era perfecto con Ikuto, éramos como una típica pareja de recién casados, divertido, lindo, molesto, feo podría ser cualquier cosa pero siempre sería mejor que todo lo demás que había vivido.

Continuaba teniendo mis ataques de pánico e Ikuto siempre estuvo ahí para detenerlos o consolarme, siempre. No me sorprendería si Ikuto pensara que era una chica loca que tal vez había escapado del manicomio.

Algo que sí había notado Ikuto por sí solo, era que yo tuve un cambio de humor de un día para otro que había durado como por ¿cuatro? Meses aproximadamente. ¿Qué tenía?. Depresión. Lo sé, ¿cómo podía deprimirme si Ikuto estaba ahí conmigo siempre?. Sencillo. Pastillas. Éstas tenían la culpa de todo y yo no lo veía, estaba tan ciega que no veía la realidad tal y como era, la veía como yo no quisiera que fuera. Mientras más deprimida estaba, más consumía y consumía. Comencé a tener insomnios por semanas e Ikuto se quedaba despierto hasta lo que podía para que no me sintiera sola, claro, tenía que dormirse a fin de cuentas, pero estaba bien; yo podía verlo dormir y me tranquilizaba.

Era constante que mi vista se nublara y tuviera mis ataques. Ikuto llegó a acostumbrarse a ellos y empezó a averiguar cómo detenerlos. Me quiso llevar al doctor.

─¡No, No, No! ¡No quiero ir! ─ gritaba enojada

─¡Amu, no es normal que te pase todo esto! ─ me contestaba exasperado

─¡Para mí sí! ─ le respondía con ya lágrimas en los ojos

Esto sucedía…todos los días. Ikuto siempre me quiso llevar al doctor y nunca acepté, Ikuto lo aceptó, no podía hacer nada más. Él bien puedo haberme obligado y llevarme si yo no quería, no lo hizo. Apreciaba mucho eso de él, pero Ikuto pensaba que no.

Problemas habían comenzando en nuestra vida, él siempre gritaba y yo siempre lloraba. A veces prefería vivir en la calle que lidiar con tantos gritos, nadie me gritó por 'mi bien', no estaba acostumbrada a ello, crecí sin padres y al orfanato le podía valer un comino lo que a mí me pasaba con tal de no hacerlos quedar mal.

En julio, las cosas se habían tranquilizado más, empezábamos a salir más a menudo ya que Ikuto notaba que así no me daban los ataques, y yo estaba feliz así. Pero había algo raro en mí, no, no eran ataques ni ningún síntoma de ello, era un sentimiento, un sentimiento mucho más diferente en mí. Amor.

Al principio me negaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con amor, todo por Tadase. Pensaba que lo que le tenía a Ikuto era una gran admiración y que era normal. Sí, sí era normal, normal de estar enamorada de él por más de meses sin que yo supiese.

El tiempo pasaba y mi cariño a él incrementaba cada vez más y yo no notaba ser correspondida. Lloraba también por ello, sufría ahora por reconocer que me gustaba y a él yo no. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Indirectamente o inexistentemente, yo le trataba de hacer notar que me gustaba, para saber su opinión, esta vez no tenía a Nadeshiko o a Utau. Y creo que Ikuto se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo? No sé.

En una tarde de septiembre, Ikuto y yo habíamos salido a comer a un restaurante. Algo no estaba bien, algo no era como indicaba serlo siempre. Ikuto y yo lo habíamos visto como una cita, no se veía, se sentía que era una. El aire que respirábamos llegaba a ser tenso en unos momentos, pero seguía siendo como siempre divertido. No pensé que ese día iba a cambiar mi vida entera.

Salimos del restaurante y estaba ya lloviendo. Reíamos y nos miramos bajo la lluvia le sonreí, estaba muy feliz de que Ikuto pudo haber entendido y no haberme rechazado bruscamente como lo había hecho Tadase. Me miró seriamente con una sonrisa a punto de salirse y se acercó. Me besó. Al principio estaba demasiado impactada, no sabía qué hacer, la sorpresa de que Ikuto lo estuviera haciendo y la sorpresa de que yo no sabía besar. Me dejé llevar, lo abracé del cuello y le devolví el beso. Fue hermoso.

Desde esa noche, el resto de los días en que viví en departamento, Ikuto y yos nos besábamos constante. Era muy lindo porque reíamos mientras nos besábamos y eso me hacía feliz. Seguíamos durmiendo en la misma cama e Ikuto ya no se iba al sofá, no porque haya parado con mis paranoias en la noche, no, sino porque prefirió lidiarlas y ayudarme en cada noche que pasara en vez de irse sencillamente al sofá o más simple aún, echarme de su hogar. Pudo haber hecho todas esas cosas, pero no.

En noviembre, Ikuto y yo llegamos al punto de enamorarnos. Éramos dos jóvenes enamorados. En una noche después de haber salido nuevamente, fue la noche en que dejé de ser una niña. Así como se lee, así fue como sucedió. Nos besábamos cuando entramos al departamento y nos habíamos dirigido a nuestra habitación y nos acostamos, Ikuto estuvo sobre mí. Estuve sonrojada todo el tiempo, cada segundo que me desvestía lentamente, me sonrojaba más y lo deseaba mucho más. Ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos y dejé ser una niña esa noche. Gracias a dios que Ikuto no había notado mis cicatrices de las cortadas de los brazos y tobillos. Me besaba con tal pasión que en mí nacían más y más deseos por él. Ikuto fue quien me había robado mi virginidad, él no lo era y debo de admitir que me entristeció un poco al saber que yo no podía ser la primera mujer. Que absurda soy. La noche fue alocada, gritos de mí provenían de la habitación y un par de Ikuto, éste me lo había hecho como nunca nadie pudo. Fue hermoso. Después de terminar, ambos nos quedamos dormidos toda la noche y raramente, no había tenido un ataque de pánico esa noche.

Al despertar, vi que Ikuto estaba junto a mí, me sonreí, la vida estaba siendo justa ahora, lo vi dormir por unos momentos hasta que Ikuto murmuró.

─Se considera extraño que la gente mire a otros dormir─ murmuró en forma burlona

Me reí y lo vi a los ojos, Ikuto me sonrió y me besó. Ahora sí parecíamos una pareja casada. En unos momentos el aire se volvió tensa.

─Vi tus marcas en los brazos─ comentó Ikuto serio ahora ─¿Cómo te las has hecho? ─

Me quedé callada. El aire era asfixiante y no podía responderle. Decidí no contestarle nada e Ikuto forzaba la mirada. Nos quedamos los dos callados. Me levanté de la cama, teniendo el propósito de salir de ese aire fuerte.

─¿A dónde vas? ─ me preguntó sin levantarse

─Al baño─ le contesté saliendo de la habitación

Entré al baño y me encerré. Busqué en el lugar donde usualmente dejaba mis pastillas, claro, estaban muy escondidas pero ¡sorpresa! No estaban.

─¿Amu? ─ preguntó Ikuto mientras tocaba la puerta

─En un momento─ contesté empezando a caer en pánico al no encontrarlas

Me rendí por un momento y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba, Ikuto parado frente a mí con la caja en su mano, sentía que mi garganta se iba a cerrar y mis ataques comenzarían.

─¿Buscabas esto? ─ me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Me ahogué por un momento y traté de hacerme la loca que no sabía de qué hablaba. ─¿Qué son? ─

Ikuto sólo se me quedó mirando. Me rendí, era inútil y ridículo. Bajé la mirada apenada. ─¿Son por esto tus ataques de pánico? ─ me preguntó examinando la cajita.

No contesté. A decir verdad, realmente no sabía que decirle porque no estaba segura. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Fue callado el momento, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente después de la noche de hacer el amor?.

─No quiero ver esto de nuevo─ dijo Ikuto saliendo de la escena

Me le quedé viendo como se fue. Abrí mis ojos en la sorpresa, ¿dónde iba a esconder las nuevas?. Digo, amaba a Ikuto y eso no lo podía negar, pero no con una frase iba a dejar una adicción. Era ilógico. Tal vez Ikuto no sabía que ya era una adicta a ellas y que me moría lentamente al no tomarlas. Muy mal. Tsk, tsk tsk.

Ikuto, discretamente, fue descubriendo cada uno de mis secretos. Las drogas, mis cortadas y la razón por mis ataques de paranoia. Si tan sólo él supiera que no podía dejar de hacerlo…. Después de lo ocurrido, no todo volvió a ser rosa como era antes.

Los problemas regresaron, más discusiones por mis adicciones, comenzó a notar que había mas marcas en mis brazos y me vio incluso más flaca por la falta de apetito. Gritos, llanto, dolor, de eso inundaba el departamento ahora. Cuando antes veía nuestra habitación como el magnifico lugar donde tuve mi primera vez, lo veo como el infierno de las confesiones. Casi siempre había silencios incómodos ya que Ikuto me confesaba que lo sabía todo y cada una de las cosas que hacía mal. El sofá donde reíamos tanto y nos besábamos, era el sofá de los silencios incomodos. El comedor, donde siempre nos abrazábamos y nos decíamos cosas lindas, era el comedor de las miradas asesinas. Todo cambió, de arriba abajo, de cielo a infierno, de rosa a negro. Hice otro error, no, no las drogas o las cortadas, eso ya estaba marcado en mi destino. El error de haberme enamorado de él, si no lo hubiera hecho no me estaría arriesgando a tantas cosas como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Me arriesgaba a que Ikuto me gritara más, (causando tomar más pastillas), a que me odiara. Fui tan idiota.

Con el tiempo, Ikuto se dio cuenta que era adictiva a mis métodos de satisfacción emocional, y con mas razón me quería llevar con el doctor o peor aún. A un psicólogo. Pensaba que Ikuto me consideraba una loca por quererme llevar al psicólogo. Que idiota soy, siempre malinterpretando mal las cosas. Ikuto sólo estaba preocupado por mí. Pasó mi cumpleaños…no hicimos nada. No me felicitó ni nada. Quería llorar.

Ya tenía dos años viviendo en ese departamento, y con pura suerte mía aún seguía ahí. No digo que por seguir viviendo ahí Ikuto y yo éramos la pareja del año, al contrario, la comunicación se estaba disminuyendo. Comenzaba a pensar que Ikuto sólo sentía lástima por mí y por eso estaba yo ahí. Me dio tanto coraje pensar en aquella posibilidad. Ikuto comenzaba a venir tarde todas las noches, me sentía más sola que en la calle, y cuando regresaba y yo pedía explicaciones nos gritábamos. Este aire me estaba ahogando, llegué al punto de sentir lo mismo aquí que con el orfanato.

Utau cumplió sus diez y ocho. Se mudó con nosotros. Todo fue peor. Utau y yo no nos habíamos hablado hace muchísimo tiempo y todo era más incomodo. Ikuto continuaba hablando con Utau y yo me sentía un fantasma en las habitaciones con ellos. Me sentía humillada por estar ahí, casi siempre cuando Utau decía que lo amaba y lo abrazaba, ardía en los celos y me encerraba en el baño y me comenzaba a cortar. Ikuto y yo habíamos dejado de hacerlo y como Utau no sabía de lo nuestro, comenzamos a dormir en cuartos separados. Dormía en la cama con Utau e Ikuto en el sofá, sufría tanto por la incomodidad que pasaba yo ahí, era un segundo infierno. No entendía porque siempre me pasaba esto.

Al cabo de otros meses, en primavera, Utau se había mudado ya. Al fin. Nah, eso no cambiaba nuestras situaciones. Empezaba a llorar más constante y cuando Ikuto quería resolver las cosas finalmente y seguir pasándola como antes acostumbrábamos, empecé a ser más agresiva. Yo no quería y me dolía más que a él le podría doler al darle bofeteadas a Ikuto. Eran las drogas que me hacían agresiva. Ahora era yo quien gritaba siempre y quien siempre amenazaba que me largaría de ese lugar, yo no quería, ¡yo no lo decía en serio!.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ya no era la misma persona.

Asdsds D: reviews ;E? gracias :D comentarios constructivos, uds. Saben u_u son siempre bienvenidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Protect Me**

En el día, era cualquier chica peleando con su pareja y en la noche, era una drogadicta. Lo reconocía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía bien que nadie ni nada evitaría que tomara pastillas. Me era imposible, sentía como la dulce Amu Hinamori que acostumbraba a ser, moría dentro de mí cada noche y abrían puertas para la nueva Amu. Una mala Amu.

Los días se calmaban ahora. Estaba aproximándose navidad, oh claro, mi cumpleaños. ¿Les había mencionado ya que me había vuelto un completo zombie?. Todos los días me sentaba en la orilla de la cama, viendo a la nada, era tan distraída y despistada que cuando estaba en mi cumpleaños, Ikuto me entregó un pedazo de pastel similar al de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Lo ignoré. Ya no se hospedaban los gritos y peleas en el departamento, todo era callado cuando acostumbraba primero a ser puras risas.

En noche buena, Ikuto me entregó un regalo. Un precioso collar de oro, aún lo recuerdo bien, lo recibí e Ikuto me lo puso. Era adorable y le sonreí, fue pobre la sonrisa que parecía de lástima. Ya había tenido tres años viviendo en aquel departamento con él. Fue magnifico y desastroso, cada día pensaba aún más que sólo le había arruinado la vida a Ikuto.

Ikuto también había cambiado. Se sentaba en el sofá y se fumaba un cigarrillo, tenía la mirada perdida igual pero baja. La comunicación se estaba extinguiendo y el silencio me estaba aniquilando mientras a la vez lo disfrutaba. Todo era tan…asqueroso.

Ahora, en vez de tener insomnio, dormía casi todo el tiempo. Dormía todas las tardes y me despertaba hasta media noche, tragaba otra pastilla y a la cama de nuevo. No sé que rayos estaba yo haciendo 'viva' si sólo dormía, era como estar muerta. Todo había perdido su color, las cosas eran tan grises para mi gusto.

Meses continuaba pasar extrañamente. Todo fue deprimente, callado y siniestro. No sabía ni que era peor o mejor, el silencio o las peleas. El tiempo, desgraciadamente, seguía pasando y ya había buscado otro método para ignorar todo mi alrededor. Me comencé a inyectar.

Comencé al principio a inyectarme Anfetamina. Mis depresiones y paranoias habían vuelto. Ikuto notó el cambio brusco y de inmediato supo que había tomado algo más fuerte, pero esta vez estaban muy bien escondidas como para que el pudiera encontrarlas. Cada noche empezaba a llorar de la nada y gritaba, Ikuto continuaba tratando de calmarme y no funcionaba. Comenzábamos a tener relaciones de nuevo pero empezó a ser más agresivo. Empecé a tomar algo más fuerte. Heroína y cocaína.

Con la cocaína me empezaba a acelerar y mi fiel amigo heroína me salvaba y me ponía perezosa. Mi vista ya no andaba bien y me empezaba a acostumbrar a ello, era terrible. Difícilmente podía respirar bien. Cada droga, si me daba resultados buenos o malos, yo los veía como la salvación de mi vida. Qué absurdo.

A Ikuto nunca se le había podido pasar por la cabeza que comenzaba a inyectarme, él pensaba que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca sería capaz de eso. Al parecer sí lo era. Ikuto no sabía cómo, ni cuando pero sí en dónde. En el baño. Me quiso llevar a terapia para resolver mis problemas, protesté muchas veces, volvieron los gritos, Ikuto insistía demasiado en que fuera y yo no entendía porque no me podía dejarme en paz y que yo pudiera echar a perder mi cuerpo por mi misma.

En tres años largos estancada en ese departamento no había mejorado nada. Mi actitud continuaba igual o incluso peor. Pero al final, conseguí lo que desde un principio quería, ya ni me interesaba Tadase. No me importaba si embarazaba a la hueca, si ya no estaba cerca de mí…nada. En una 'calmada' noche, le conté a Ikuto lo ocurrido con Tadase y la razón por la que empezamos a tomar pastillas. Casi le contaba toda mi vida.

Después, realizó que Utau y yo ya no convivíamos y lo llegó a entender. Todos podrían haber culpado a Utau por haberme incitado con las drogas, pero no, no fue Utau, porque ella sencillamente salió de ello. Fui yo, yo insistí con ello para olvidarme de Tadase, y tal vez Utau me las enseñó, pero tarde o temprano si no fuera Utau, habría sido alguien más. La ciudad era grande con varios que sabían de ello. Esa fue la respuesta que me había dado Ikuto, sabia.

Más sin embargo, no me fue útil. Ok, bien, ahora sabía la razón yo, cuando se suponía que yo sabía e Ikuto no, ¿pero ahora? ¿Qué iba yo a hacer ahora en el presente?. Nada. No podía yo hacer más nada, ya había caído bajo.

En una cálida noche de abril, Ikuto propuso ir a un tipo antro pero un poco más tranquilo. Ambos éramos mayores y tal vez la podríamos pasar mejor ahí. Al entrar, puro grito y música. Alcohol, oh alcohol, no sabría que pronto me aliaría a ti.

Nos sentamos en la barra y empezamos a tomar unos tragos pero leve. Empezaban los besos, las caricias y finalmente llegó a algo más fuerte. ¿Qué esperabas?. Éramos aún jóvenes y nos teníamos ganas aún. Sabíamos que en un antro no estaría una habitación elegante…fuimos al baño. Después del gran espectáculo, volvimos a tomar y empezábamos a bailar. Yo no sabía, y me veía ridícula hasta que Ikuto me dio una ayudadita. A pesar de todos los problemas que había, aún había amor…oh bueno, eso creía yo. O tal vez sólo esperaba.

Seguía tomando alcohol, Ikuto le había parado pero yo no. Me estaba haciendo bien. Llegué al punto en que todo me era borroso y actuaba muy ridícula. Ikuto sabía que prohibirme las cosas no me era bien, las deseaba aún más, sorprendente que Ikuto supo eso hace mucho tiempo y sin conocerme aún, a mí me había llevado diez y siete años en un orfanato para averiguarlo. No me prohibió el alcohol, comprendió que era mi primera vez tomándolo y que al menos necesitaba probar a qué sabía o como era la vida de color rosa cuando uno estaba ebrio. Era hermoso. A pesar de que había gente vomitando y haciendo cosas obscenas, no importó siguió siendo hermoso.

Regresamos de muy noche al departamento, ambos estábamos medios tontitos y lo único que hicimos fue llegar al departamento riéndonos y nos acostamos en el sofá. Lo volvimos a hacer. Pasamos el resto de la noche en ese sofá, juntos. Al fin podíamos disfrutar de paz…sin que nos asfixiáramos en ella. Me desperté y me fui corriendo al baño. No, no eran pastillas, era vomito. Un acido y asqueroso vomito. Fue por todo el alcohol que había tomado anoche, pero aún así, no me arrepentía de cómo la habíamos pasado.

Ikuto se despertó y me abrazó por detrás cuando fui a la cocina. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Oh, días como este los adoraba tanto. Los problemas desvanecieron por un tiempo. Después me di cuenta que mi vida eran puros problemas, iban y venían y así, llegamos a acostumbrarnos Ikuto y yo.

Ikuto notó unos pequeños puntos en mi brazo. Lo supo todo ese día.

─¿Te inyectas? ─ me preguntó frunciendo el ceño agarrándome el brazo

Arrebaté mi brazo de sus manos y le di la espalda. Eso era un sí cuando estaba molesta cuando Ikuto me descubría en algo. Dios, era tan astuto siempre.

─Basta, irás a terapia─ me respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo por el estrés.

─¡De ninguna manera! ─ chillé enojada ─¡¿Tú porque no dejas el cigarro, ah!? ─ le pregunté descaradamente

Ikuto sólo me miró con esas lagunas de ojos. Era preocupación y tristeza. Me tranquilicé y bajé la mirada. Rayos, habíamos arruinado una perfecta mañana.

Todo se arruinó cuando en esa tarde, después de que Ikuto salió, volvió. Ikuto había conseguido datos de un terapeuta que le parecía bueno para mí. Lloré, había ignorado a lo que yo quería. Hice un show con él en la sala, gritándole que no quería nada de eso y que no necesitaba.

─¡¿Por qué me haces esto!? ─ le pregunté con gritos y llanto

─¡Porque me preocupas, Amu! ─ me respondía más frustrado

─¡Déjame hacer lo que quiero, soy mayor y sé cuidarme! ─ le grité

─¡Serás mayor pero no madura! ─ me respondió ─¡Te he dejado continuar con todo, pensando que tú lo dejarías por ti misma, pero veo que sólo empeoras! ─

Empecé a llorar más fuerte. ─¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ─ le grité

Se quedó callado. Ups, no debí haber dicho eso. Me enjugué las lágrimas, queriendo ver cómo había reaccionado Ikuto. Estaba ahí, parado y con su cigarro en la boca, estaba serio. Sé que fue tonto y que le había dolido, ya que después de todo, él ha sido la única persona que hacía el esfuerzo de ayudarme.

Sabía que Ikuto hablaba en serio. Iría a terapia. Por ello, también había tomado medidas drásticas. Empecé a mentir perfectamente y comencé a fingir que era más feliz que un gusanito. Sólo alguien sabía que no lo era y que sufría por dentro, Ikuto.

A mediados de mayo, fui por primera vez con el psicólogo. Ikuto quedaba afuera esperándome, cada día de la semana a que íbamos. El doctor me preguntaba varias cosas. ¿Les había comentado que odiaba que me interrogaran?. ¡No era un criminal!, ¿!entendido!?. La primera cita fue para conocerme. Con más tiempo empecé a contarle todo lo que sucedía. Ikuto procuró que no fuera un psicólogo de puras pastillas, que el mundo se resolvía con tal de tomar una pastilla, no, porque el problema principal era eso. Decidió ir con uno que me ayudara primero en la cabeza.

Asistí al psicólogo tres días por semana. Ikuto estaba encima de mi, no en esa manera, claro, vigilándome de que no tomara ninguna pastilla. Quitó cualquier cosa en donde se pudiera almacenar pastillas. Le mentía siempre al doctor y todo marchaba bien. El doctor cada vez le decía que yo estaba mejorando. Mentira. Ikuto descubrió todo cuando veía que yo después de la cita, era un desastre. Se lo comentó al doctor. Maldita sea.

Ikuto me atrapaba en todas y cada una de mis trampas. Odiaba y amaba tanto a la misma vez eso. Ya no podía mentirle al doctor, ya que me habían éste me había amenazado a ser internada. El doctor le comentó esa sugerencia a Ikuto, yo lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba para que no. No quería estar lejos de él, no podía, moriría en el intento. Al final, Ikuto no lo aceptó. Ikuto había dicho que por nada del mundo me dejaría en el mundo. A veces me siento horrible pensar que le hago la vida tan difícil a alguien cuando éste siempre está ahí para mí.

El doctor comenzaba a ser muy odioso y no planeaba en dudar en contárselo. En una fresca noche de julio se lo comenté en la cocina.

─Ikuto─ murmuré con la mirada baja ─El psicólogo está siendo muy odioso, ¿sabías? ─

Ikuto me volteó a ver y con una mirada seria respondió. ─Dices eso porque simplemente no te gusta ir─

Comencé a chillar, quería que Ikuto me creyera, pero podía soportar todo, el psicólogo, incluso un internado, todo menos que Ikuto perdiera la confianza en mí.

─¡Nunca me escuchas! ─ le grité muy enojada con lágrimas derramar en mi rostro

Ikuto me miró de reojo y no me quiso escuchar. Después de un tiempo, Ikuto vio que el doctor realmente era molesto y sin duda alguna fuimos a buscar a otro. Ikuto continuó buscando y yo me alegraba de estar finalmente sin un idiota molestándome.

Ikuto me amaba. Ikuto me protegía y me cuidaba. No era justo lo que le hacía. Quise cooperar un poco y cuando Ikuto encontró una buena psicóloga, empecé a echar llanto y a decir toda la verdad a la doctora, todo para que solucionara mi problema. Ikuto lo notó y se había puesto un poco más aliviado de lo que hacía al verme que podía cuidarme. Pero aún no.

Hasta septiembre, las cosas iban mejor. Íbamos (Ikuto seguía acompañándome) al psicólogo dos veces a la semana y como Ikuto supo que yo moría sin pastillas, trató de que no discutiéramos y estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo a divertirnos. Todo marchaba bien. Nada más que algo no se había presentado.

Mi periodo estaba atrasado tres meses.

Sdadsd :E ya casi para el final D: nah sólo faltan tres capítulos más xD :D 3 reviews ;3; gracias ~.


	8. Chapter 8

**Protect Me**

Mi periodo se retrasó. En el momento en que recordé eso, traté de ignorarlo, no había nada seguro y tal vez pronto volvería. No me quise alarmar y mucho menos contarle sobre eso a Ikuto, estaría más asustado. Varias semanas pasaron y nada, no venía nada traté de calmarme pero el pensamiento de que tal vez estaba embarazada me estaba aniquilando lentamente dentro de mi.

La verdad era que nos cuidábamos en nuestras relaciones, excepto en una. Y con una puede ser más que suficiente. Fue en el baño. Estúpido baño. Cada día me ponía más de nervios, la doctora empezó a notar eso y pensó que estaba con las drogas de nuevo. ¡Exacto!. Necesitaba drogas para calmar mis nervios de este terrible pensamiento. No, no puedo tomar drogas, ¿qué pasaba si realmente estuviera embarazada y yo tomara drogas o cualquier otra cosa no prohibida?. Esto me estaba matando.

La doctora le informó de ello a Ikuto y este estuvo más encima que nunca. La doctora empezó de nuevo con las preguntas y yo no dejaba de pensar del hecho en que tal vez estaba embarazada de Ikuto.

Al siguiente mes, sucedió algo peor. Desperté en una común y corriente mañana, pero corriendo al baño a vomitar. No, no había bebido o comido algo que me cayera mal. Me quedé en el escusado, comenzando a llorar, tal vez sí lo estaba o era solo mi mente tratando de torturarme. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo. No pude, Ikuto estaba siempre viéndome y si me veía comprando eso, no me sorprendería que gritara como niña y saliera corriendo.

Tenía que. Tenía que comprarlo pero ¿cómo?. Era imposible separarme de Ikuto, pero tampoco podía quedarme llorando todas las noches lamentándome de ello. No, no podía. Decidí que me despertaría más temprano que lo que canta un gallo.

En a mediados de noviembre, lo hice. Me mostraba más calmada con la doctora y ésta la vio. Ikuto comenzaba a tranquilizarse y yo extrañamente dejé las drogas. No por la doctora o Ikuto incluso. Por pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Claro, sufría tanto en la desesperación que lo único que quería hacer era arrancarme cabellos y gritar. Me desperté temprano en un día normal y salí del departamento.

Fui corriendo a la farmacia más aproximada del departamento y rápido pedí la prueba de embarazo. Me fui al departamento para hacerlo ahí antes de que Ikuto se levantara. Entré al baño e hice mis necesidades. Fue…positivo. Mi mundo cayó. Osea, me desmayé.

Ikuto despertó y vio que no estaba en la cama. Éste rápido se levantó a buscarme y me vio en el suelo del baño. Ikuto enseguida pensó que fue por las drogas y empezó a buscar por todas partes del baño donde tenía escondidas las drogas. Tsk tsk tsk. Si tan sólo él supiera que iba a ser padre.

Me desperté en media hora después. Estaba en mi cama. Al lado de mí estaba Ikuto sentado. Oh no, estaba en problemas. Abrí mis ojos y me los froté conforme me senté. Ikuto me volteó a ver con una expresión de enojo o decepción. Lo vi con temor.

─¿Qué hacías en el baño tan temprano? ─ me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Bajé la mirada. Yo no podía decirle el gran impacto de que sería padre en este momento, ¡no!, ¡no era el mejor momento!. Me quedé callada, preferí no decirle nada hasta en el momento que estuviera preparada. Ikuto de inmediato pensó que había tomado pastillas, se enojó conmigo. Empecé a llorar.

¿Por qué tenía que salir esta noticia tan grande? ¡Yo no estaba preparada para ello!. Ikuto tenía razón, al menos tendré veinte pero era más tonta que una niña de siete. Quise abortar.

Ahora era imposible zafarme de las garras de Ikuto, él iba a estar desde temprano despierto a asegurarse de que no me fuera a ninguna parte. Se quedaría hasta la madrugada para vigilar a que no hiciera nada inapropiado. Ikuto hacía lo mejor que podía.

En todas las tardes, pensaba en cómo, cuando y dónde le diría la noticia. Practicaba conmigo misma pero era inútil tenía que decírselo y ya.

En una tarde de diciembre, casi mi cumpleaños, volvimos a discutir. Ikuto seguía pensando que volví con las drogas y yo siempre lloraba y gritaba para que me entendiera de que no. Ikuto nunca oyó una razón por mis llantos y desmayos o vómitos matutinos. Grité.

─¡¿Entonces porque no dejas de fingir si no es cierto nada de lo que haces!? ─ me gritó enfurecido conmigo

─¡No estoy fingiendo! ─ le respondí

─¡¿Entonces que me quieres decir!? ─ gritó Ikuto dando un golpe a la mesa

─¡Que estoy embarazada, idiota! ─ le respondí empezando con llanto más fuerte

Ikuto se quedó callado. Había abierto sus ojos a lo que más podía, estaba atónito de lo que había respondido. Él supo que ni en un millón de años bromearía con algo así, así que supo que decía la verdad. Empezó a entender por qué iba temprano al baño y vomitaba y me desmayaba. Quiso, desesperadamente, encender un cigarrillo, pero luego lo miré y entendió que no podía fumar cerca de mí.

Ikuto se recargó sobre la mesa y se agarró la cabeza. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Se fue del departamento ese día. Lloré.

Ikuto no había regresado en horas y ya pronto iba a ser una de la madrugada. No paraba con el llanto, pensé que me había abandonado por el bebé y me sentía más culpable que nunca. Quería abortar y ya. Oí la puerta abrir. Vi quién era y fue Ikuto. Esperé a que se acercara a la habitación conmigo. Éste se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia abajo. Se veía pésimo.

Me preocupaba tanto verlo así, cuando me traté de acercar, vi que Ikuto tenía la mirada perdida. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. No tuve más opción que decirle lo que pensaba.

─Podemos abortar…─ le susurré con un tono triste

─No─ respondió rápidamente ─Sólo estoy...sorprendido. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ─ me preguntó sin cambiar de posición

─Temía a que te pusieras…así─ le respondí un poco tímida

Ikuto se levantó y se rascó la cabeza por detrás. ─¿Hace cuánto sabías? ─ me preguntó

─Hace como dos meses─ le respondí en la cama

Ikuto tomó un respiro. Se veía nervioso aún. Al menos era maduro, ya que necesitaba de ayuda, yo era inútil. Dios, Ikuto era un inmenso idiota adorable. Sencillamente pudimos haber abortado pero no. Él no quiso, e incluso yo sí quería.

Empezamos a acudir a un médico e Ikuto le había mencionado a la psicóloga lo que pasaba. Comprendió. Todo fue bien, cuando fuimos Ikuto y yo al ultrasonido, como dos meses y medio después, algo nos llegó de la nada. No estaba embarazada.

─¡¿Ah!? ─ pregunté en la sorpresa

─Es un embarazo psicológico─ mencionó el doctor

Ikuto se había quedado callado mientras se rascaba nuevamente la cabeza. Yo no entendía qué rayos era eso. Tenía los síntomas e incluso había subido de peso. Era imposible que no fuera real.

─Pero he tenido todos los síntomas─ protesté al doctor

─En un embarazo psicológico se puede tener todos los síntomas. Éste se debe a un mayor temor a no estar embarazada, o lo contrario, a querer estarlo─

Yo definitivamente no quería estarlo. Entonces, ¿fue todo falso?. De alguna manera me alivié, pero fue triste. Ikuto se alivió. Ninguno de los dos, a decir verdad, estábamos preparados para algo tan grande en nuestras vidas.

Todo volvió a ser 'tranquilo' en nuestras vidas. Nuevamente, Ikuto le comentó lo sucedido a la psicóloga y ésta entendió de nuevo. Seguía yendo a mis regulares citas con la doctora y pensábamos que todo marchaba bien. No sabíamos que algo grande llegaría.

Aproximadamente en julio, en el edificio en que vivíamos, un hombre fue asesinado. Comenzaron a preguntar a cada persona que vivía dentro del edificio si teníamos idea de quién era, como fue su vida o cualquier otra pregunta relacionada con él. Había llegado nuestro turno. Los policías había tocado a nuestra puerta e Ikuto atendió, estuve detrás/junto de él. No pensé que un descuido cambiaría nuestras vidas enteras.

Entraron al departamento a hacernos preguntas y otro inspeccionaba. Uno de ellos pidió entrar al baño amablemente y respondimos que sí. Cuando éste entró al baño, finalizando, se vio en el espejo. Por pura casualidad, abrió el espejo y encontró varias cajitas viejas mías. El policía inspeccionó de ellas y encontró la droga que estaba ocultando Ikuto de mí. Azotó la puerta del baño, con la pistola en sus manos.

─¡Están bajo arresto!─ dijo el policía apuntando con su arma

El detective, Ikuto y yo asombrados de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─¿Qué ha sido? ─ preguntó el detective sacando su arma por si acaso

─Encontré pura droga en su baño. Tenían de todo, marihuana, cocaína, heroína, _todo_─respondió

El detective sacó unas esposas e Ikuto y yo no sabíamos qué hacer. No podíamos hablar y nos esposaron a mí y a Ikuto y nos llevaron a la corte. Conseguimos un abogado, que no sirvió de nada.

Estábamos perdiendo. Temía tanto yo que nos llevaran a la cárcel. Ikuto confesó.

─Son mías, las drogas─

Esposaron a Ikuto, listos para llevarlo a la cárcel. Sentí como se humedecían mis ojos. No sabía qué rayos había pasado o dicho. No lo podía creer. Se lo llevarían a él y no a mí, corrí hacia él tratándole de decir que lo que había hecho era una estupidez, me detuvieron.

─Sentenciado por seis años─ dijo el juez haciendo sonar su mallete

Empecé a llorar y a gritar, vi cómo se llevaban a mi Ikuto lejos de mí. No podía creerlo.

─Volveré─ me dijo Ikuto mientras se lo llevaban, con una sonrisa pobre

Lloré y lloré. Mi vista se volvió negra.

Joaoajoajo D: ya casi el finaaal e__e reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Protect Me**

La casa fue…tan solitaria. Se habían llevado a Ikuto hace un mes ya. Iba a visitarlo o le llamaba a menudo. Algo que le quise decir cuando confesó, se lo dije por teléfono.

─¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? ─ pregunté resistiendo el llanto ─¡¿No sabes cuánto te extraño!? ─

─_No podría vivir pensando que estarías aquí_─ me respondió

Solté el llanto. Todo esto era por mi culpa. Ikuto sufría allá por mi culpa, ¡por mi maldita culpa!. Después de unas semanas, las cosas empeoraron. La doctora vio que había caído en una profunda depresión por lo que había sucedió a Ikuto. Le conté todo, me sentía inútil y culpable de todo esto. No había nada más que hacer. Me internaron. Ikuto no estaba presente y él se ocupaba de mí como un padre. La doctora había tomado la decisión de llevarme a un internado al escuchar mis deseos suicidas. No pude hacer más nada. Me internaron.

La doctora llamó a Ikuto para hacérselo saber. Ikuto protestó varias veces, no sirvió. Todo, absolutamente todo era horrible. Cuando me llevaron, iba todos los días a hablar con otro psicólogo más especializado. Mi voz era pobre y moría lentamente en este lugar. No estaba embarazada y necesitaba más que nunca las drogas. Mis ataques de pánico, mis paranoias, todo, volvieron. Todos pensaban que yo seguía con las drogas y no era eso. Las pesadillas de que Ikuto estaba siendo maltratado, no comía bien, o que incluso lo podrían llegar a matar a golpes, me mataba constantemente, provocando, así, mis ataques de pánico.

Varias veces pensé en el suicidio. Nada era igual sin Ikuto, nada valía la pena ya, todo era blanco, gracias al color de todo el lugar que era así, sino, yo lo podría haber visto todo gris. Era zombie, un verdadero y maldito zombie aquí.

No podía hacer yo llamadas, me tenían prohibido estar sola. Al menos con Ikuto cuando éste estaba encima de mi, era más lindo. Algo que nunca supe estando internado, era que, todo lo que hacía, me comportaba o mis deseos suicidas, se lo decían a Ikuto por teléfono. No sabía, así que preocupaba incluso más a Ikuto. Pero, era seis años en que no vería a Ikuto.

Seis largos, malditos y míseros años. Yo no podía contener tanto. Simplemente no. Contactaron a Utau para que pudiese pagar la multa y sacarlo. No se le dio la gana. Desde ese momento, aniquilaba en mi mente una y otra vez a Utau por no hacerlo. Tenía que esperar seis años para que saliera.

Mi comportamiento empeoraba, decidieron dejarme aquí de por vida. Pensaban que podía llegar a ser una asesina serial, no sé, algo peligroso para la ciudad. Lloraba todo el tiempo, no quería seguir despertando en las mañanas, no le veía sentido seguir viviendo.

Quería morir ya. Era demasiado egoísta como para pensar que cuando Ikuto saliera ya no me vería más. Y la última vez que me haya visto haya sido en la corte. Nada era igual para mí. Todo fue pésimo. Seguía viendo a un maldito psicólogo y de nada me ayudaba. A todos los demás pacientes les daban al menos una pastilla para dormir, a mi me daban ninguna. Sufría, lloraba y gritaba en las noches, a nadie le importaba, ya no había nadie que estuviese al lado mío a ayudarme en todo. Maldita sea que lo extrañaba.

Los pasillos de aquel lugar me parecían infinitos. Tenía los ojos tan rojos que pensé que quedaría así de por vida. Me tambaleaba cuando caminaba. Algo que nunca supe de la gente internada era algo horrible.

Personas universitarias o mayores, nos llegaban a ver, observar nuestro comportamiento. Los más odiosos nos pegaban en secreto. Nos maltrataban y ninguno de los pacientes podía decir una palabra. Nos tachaban de mentirosos. Después de todo, estábamos en un casi manicomio, ¿no?.

A la gente más desesperada, le ponían camisa de fuerza. Yo fui una de ellas. Después de un año, recibí una noticia. Ikuto estaba sentenciado por más años por una pelea que ocurrió. Era increíble, lo habían sentenciado por diez años casi, en total, claro. No. Yo no podía esperar diez años, tendría treinta y dos…si es que alguna vez podría verlo de nuevo.

A Ikuto le dijeron que estaría internada y moriría aquí. Los desgraciados encargados de este lugar me habían dicho que se había colgado en su celda por no tolerarlo. Mentira. Lloré todo el tiempo, más fuerte y con más desesperación quería morir. Los encargados reían de mi comportamiento, no podía creer que me habían metido en el mismísimo infierno y sus demonios con el.

No veía la luz en este túnel sin fin. No le veía la razón por la seguir luchando. Estaba muerto (según) y yo atrapada en éste lugar. No me quedaba de otra. Comencé por optar algunas medidas suicidas. Fallaba. Empezaron a tratarme mal en ese lugar, no podía más, no podía tolerarlo más.

Me era increíble que aún tuviera lágrimas por sacar, todos los días. No sé como no se me acababan. Después de todo, Ikuto, fue el único que me había hecho salir de mis adicciones. Lo hizo, lo logró, bravo, pero no recibía él nada a cambio.

Mi mirada siempre estuvo perdida. Había arruinado una vida, la de Ikuto. Me valía un comino lo que me pasaba, pero Ikuto, no podía soportar pensar lo que le había hecho esos cuatro años.

Ya volvimos a primavera. Nos sacaban a nosotros los pacientes, a ver el aire libre. Yo veía todo, pero mi mirada seguía siendo perdida. Extrañaba tanto a Ikuto. Empecé a agradecer todo lo que me había hecho por ayudarme. Siempre estuvo ahí por mí, siempre me ayudó, me apoyó, me todo. Nunca lo había apreciado o incluso notado. Las cosas se aprecian hasta que no las tienen.

Pasaron tres años más, y yo seguía sufriendo. No había más nada que hacer en esta vida.

Waaa. PROXIMO CAPITULO, EL FINAL D: !! Lol~ este fue corto~~ -u-


	10. Chapter 10

**Protect Me  
**Capítulo final

─¿Cómo te sientes, Amu? ─ preguntó el psicólogo

Después de varios años de tanto sufrimiento, agonía, me encontraba aquí; en éste cuarto totalmente blanco. Tenía una camisa de fuerza puesta en mí, tenía mis ojos rojos por llorar, lloraba todo el tiempo desde que me habían internado aquí. Con mis ojos rojos lo miré y con mi boca seca le respondí.

─Pésima─

Hubiera fingido…hubiera pretendido haber estado bien para salir de aquel infierno y tratar de encontrar a Ikuto. Pero claro, esta vivo, mientras yo pensaba que estaba muerto. No había nada más qué luchar. Mi cuerpo no tenía alma. No servía ya. En una fría noche de noviembre, me mordí la lengua. Me desangre y me ahogué. Nadie lo notó, después de tanto podía 'encontrarme' con Ikuto. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad. Morí.

**Fin**

Bueno :D por los que no llegaron a entender, no sé, alguna posibilidad tal vez xD quedó en que Ikuto seguía vivo, pero en la cárcel :E y Amu se suicidó joajoa xD a Ikuto lo llamaron para decirle que Amu murió y fin~.

Lamento mucho a aquel que no le haya gustado D: pensaran tal vez un 3948932843029403 de cosas de este fic u_u pero al fin y al cabo a mi me gusto~ :] me gusta mucho este genero, y no sé, tal vez escribiré algo próximamente, más feliz y lindo con Amuto~ xD waa **¡gracias por reviews y muchas gracias por leer. :D 3!**


End file.
